Kawatta Saisei
by Shade Mimir
Summary: You know how legends tend to get royaly screwed up over time? Well it seems that there were eight pieces of Shabranigto. Not seven. The eighth one also seems to be on Earth. This fic is Z/L, X/F, and G/S. Chapter twenty is up! Yay!
1. New Life or Three Bakas In An Air Vent (...

Kawatta Saisei

By Shade

Author's Note: Some how this story was cultivated while I was sick and staying home and just happened to be listing to Sound Check...er Gravity...::er whatever if you don't know what song I mean ya just don't:: by Gorillaz. Don't ask me how I managed to come up with this, somehow I could just visualize Zelgadiss listing to the cd ::rolls eyes:: so of course that made me think of a fic I started to write but never really got it past the third chapter so I never posted it. Of course now I have a new idea so maybe it'll turn out alright.

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me. K-chan does however belong to me. K-chan is one of my MANY alter egos ::thinks:: lets see there's Shade, Nene, Ukyo, Magenta, Shinmiri...uh okay...maybe Shade is my only alter ego but she has been all of these people even though her personality generally stayed the same but you get the point. You get the point...K-chan is loosely based on me...

Lina sat impatiently in the large room. This was soooo boring. She thought Xelloss was the only one supposed to get summoned by Lord Beastmaster, not them. Apparently she wanted to ask a favor of them...which must have not been that important because THEY WERE STILL WAITING! Lina looked around the room, Gourry was asleep on an overstuffed cushion like sofa...thing. He was snoring quiet loudly and obviously disturbing Zelgadiss who was trying his hardest to locate and destroy some type of bird that had found its way into the large room and had yet to shutup.

"Gourry WAKEUP!" The snoring had begun to blend with the birds high-pitched chirp.

Filia was playing draw the Xelloss on the floor with your mace and smash it to pieces game which seemed to be keeping her occupied at least until she could find the real one to kill. Sylphiel was also preoccupied only she was trying to save the poor bird from Zel. Amelia had just kind of been left behind. That's what you get for sleeping in, Lina thought hypocritically.

"Okay Lord Beastmaster will see you now," Xelloss phased into the room.

"About time!" Lina stood her cape swishing from side to side as she angrily walked past Xelloss.

"Nagomi," Filia cursed under her breath waving the mace threateningly in Xelloss's direction. Xelloss simply smiled smugly and laughed a little.

"I'm not ready to go," Zelgadiss announced keeping his eyes on the rafters.

"No! Leave immediately Zelgadiss-san!" Sylphiel warned putting her body in front of Zel like a shield.

"Oh let him kill it!" Lina winced as the bird chirped again "We can eat it," Lina smiled at her ingenuity.

"Lina-chan!" Shypiall couldn't believe her ears.

"Norton?!" Xelloss looked a bit distressed "Gawd don't kill Norton!"

After pondering who this God was Zelgadiss glared at the Mazoku "Norton? The annoying bird _would_ belong to him,"

"But Norton is the best bird there ever was, see?" Xelloss looked towards the multicolored canary "Norton sic bakayaro!" There was a blur of colors and suddenly Filia was screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH I'm being dive bombed! HELP HELP HELP!!!"

Everyone entered the largest room together, Gourry now awake, Syphiall sobbing, Zelgadiss emotionless, Lina holding back laughter, Filia twitching in anger and her hair for lack of a better word mangled, and Xelloss sadly holding the fried carcass of Norton. They approached the beautiful woman smoking the cigarette awkwardly before Lina finally spoke up "What?!" her voice was almost desperate.

"Well you see-" the Beastmaster began crossing her legs delicately "The final piece of Shabranigto seems to be-"

"Hold it!" Lina made a face "Shabranigto?! You're...heh...kidding...right?"

"No, I am not. It seems that there were...eight pieces...and well-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-ha-hac-haaaaa..." Lina almost started to cry.

The Beastmaster looked quiet unphased by this and simply eyed Norton.

"Why can't you just send Xelloss?" Zel said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Oh he's going," the Beastmaster said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Xelloss looked surprised but didn't dare object.

"Ha ha," Filia smirked.

Gourry who hadn't said a word ye chose to speak now "So we're going to Earf?"

Lord Beastmaster cradled her head in her right hand "Yes Gourry...Earth..."

"Can you believe this?!" Lina demanded "She just tells us we're going to Earth! What's Earth?! Where's our choice?!" Lina pulled some of the blanket off of Filia and onto herself. They had all been put into one bedroom, which had pissed Lina off even more. There was a very large bed in the room but then again only one. Lina was now sleeping between Filia and Sylphiel and complaining quiet loudly. Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Xelloss however were forced to share a single blanket on the floor.

"I am _not sleeping_ with the fruitcake!" Zelgadiss clawed at the door to the room as Xelloss laid on the floor beside yet again snoring Gourry. 

"I don't blame you!" Filia called off the bed "Now Lina-san p-please don't take _all_ the cover,"

"C'mon Zel," Xelloss laughed. Honestly he was no more thrilled about this than Zelgadiss was but anything that pissed off Zel was worth his while.

"Lina-san f-frezzeing,"

"Not gonna," Zelgadiss crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Lina held back a laugh.

"Pneumonia,"

"Oh come on!" Xelloss was only motivated by Zel's tantrum.

"Thank you Lina-chan!"

"No, I'm not..." Zel's voice trailed off as he rubbed his arms. It was cold in here. He was chimera and still he could tell it was cold. Zel whimpered.

"Hehehe," Xelloss realized Zel's dilemma "Suit yourself," with that he laid down the lights going off as if on cue.

It was colder with the lights off, Zel realized. Moving his weight from one foot to the other he shivered. Just sit down, he decided and brought his knees to his chest in the corner. This wasn't so bad, it was cozy, it was comfortable, it was fucking freezing! I can't take it anymore!, Zel reluctantly pulled back the sheet and laid down. It was a lot warmer...but...

"Pillow Zelly?" Zel could barely see the faint outline of Xelloss next to him but he could hear Lina's laughter loud and clear.

Grumbling Zel snatched the pillow from Xelloss and moved as far as he could away before closing his eyes.

"Xelloss?"

"Sleeping,"

"Xelloss?"

"Still sleeping,"

"Xelloss?"

"Stop,"

"Xelloss...****WAKE UP!"

Xelloss sat bolt upright as Filia nearly blew out his eardrum.

"Class is over nagomi," she said sweetly obviously proud of her work and skipped from the class.

Xelloss shook his head as though trying to shake off the fatigue. Had he actually fallen asleep in class. Wow, he was generally wired. Oh well Xelloss new the drill. Leaning over he shook the young teen sleeping on a desk beside him, a large pool or drool accumulated where her head was. "Lovely," Xelloss laughed as he shook the girl by the shoulder. 

"Hai?" the girl sat up, her eyes half closed as her body wavered. She was wearing cameo pants and a green shirt with an orange star on it. Her combat boots swung around the desk and staggering she stood.

"Alright K-chan?" Xelloss giggled taking his books in one arm and pushing K-chan down the hall with the other.

"But-of-course," K-chan woke up and looked at the clock "Ack, I'm late!"

Xelloss watched her go. The day had been usual so far. Wake-up in first period and fall asleep in second. Carelessly Xelloss dropped his books outside his locker and walked down the hall. There wasn't anything valuable among the pile anyway. It wasn't as though anyone was in need of another students text books so he simply left them there. He didn't really feel like going to third period. For some reason he didn't feel his usual self today. He couldn't quiet explain it. Xelloss crossed the hall and went into the boy's bathroom. Maybe he was just being weird...wait he was weird...maybe, gasp, he was being normal. Xelloss tried not to think about "normal" as he went into the last stall and climbed stepped onto the toilet seat and then the metal post(er that weird thing that the flushers on...)...and lifted up a ceiling tile. "There," Xelloss pulled himself into the ceiling ::No this will work...it was done at my school many a time...trust me::

"Oh no," came a voice from behind Xelloss as he replaced the tile. Xelloss turned to see Zelgadiss wince and crawl further back in the limited space.

Xelloss laughed. "Nice to see you too Zelly," He was graciously greeted with the single finger salute.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Xelloss dramatically clutched his chest.

"Go away,"

"You-" Xelloss was cut off as Lina poked her head through one of the tiles on the opposite side, these over the girl's bathroom "Zel?"

"Hi Lina," Xelloss said happily leaning over gingerly so that he was lying on his stomach on the frame of two tiles.

"Hi Xelloss," Lina returned the greeting but with less enthusiasm. Lina moved her head to the right so that she was looking at Zel "Zel we have a test in Literature so you might wanna come to class,"

Zel groaned.

"Hey! Don't you blame me! I don't make the schedules. I just thought it would be _nice_ to warn you so if you start-" Zel put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," he hissed.

Lina squealed with anger and proceeded to try to bight his hand.

"Lina shutup and climb up. A janitor's coming,"

Lina shook her head "No, I can't. I-"

"Come on Lina sink to our level," Xelloss giggled.

"And what level is that?" Zel glared at Xelloss.

The janitors footsteps sounded in Lina's ears and hurriedly she pulled herself into the ceiling and replaced the tile like Xelloss had.

"I'm not on a level," Zelgadiss said quietly as glaring at Xelloss.

Xelloss was watching the janitor clean the floors of the girl's restroom "Yes you are,"

"What level?"

"Mine,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"What level are you on then?"

"Yours."

"Then what level am I on,"

"I don't know. What level are you on?"

"You-"

"Stop it," Lina moved awkwardly between the two not sure of how to distribute her weight.

Zel mumbled something about levels once more then moved back to where he had been to start with.

"That's better," she said but couldn't quiet find a way to sit down without putting her weight on only one foot "Um,"

"So what's the test on anyway?" Zel asked after several moments of silence.

"Oh it's only SAT vocabulary and...I think...The Cask of Amantellado but I'm not sure...it...was something by Poe...wait! I should be takeing the test now!" Xelloss turned his head and pressed a finger to his lips from where he lie still watching the janitor.

"Sorry," Zel apologized lieing down himself.

"Oh yeah well you're gonna think sorry when I'm done with you," Lina was the only one still standing. She had yet to find a way to get down.

Xelloss leaned further out over the speaker so that he was directly over the janitor.

Lina caught the move and leaned toward him threateningly "Xelloss don't you dare spit on that poor man's head,"

"Aww," Xelloss sniffed but obediently laid his head on his arms.

Zel shook his head from the corner and closed his eyes. He had been up here for only several minutes with these two and yet he was already contemplating the advantages of suicide. _Dear god just let the janitor leave so I can too!_ Xelloss definatly had to go but...maybe if it was just Lina. He couldn't even name three good things about Xelloss! Let's see. Xelloss was...uh...well...see?! There weren't three things! He could think of three for Lina. She was truthful...maybe a little too truthful...,she kind when she wanted to be, and she was...graceful...

BANG! Lina's undivided weight shift went straight to her ass as she fell backwards, through the tiles, and onto the janitor's head.

Okay maybe she wasn't graceful.

Okaaay that kinda sucked. Well I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I promise that one will be better. Please tell me what you thought!


	2. The Food Fight-Or Lipton Tea and An Anti...

Chapter Two

"What would happen if a burglar fell out of his car during a car chase and hit a cop car?" K-chan asked putting another french fry into her mouth.

Xelloss smiled "About the same thing that happened to Lina when she landed on the janitor," Lina automatically threw Zel's coffee across the table and onto Xelloss.

"HOT!" Xelloss stood surprised while K-chan, who had already been laughing at Xelloss's last comment almost fell onto the floor in amusement.

"Hey," Zel sighed and remorsefully played with his now empty styrofoam cup and kept glancing at the long line to the multiple coffeepots.

"My lap hurts," Xelloss sobbed having the sudden realization that you can't blow _down there_.

"Oh shut up," Lina shoveled yet another lunch into her mouth.

"Oh well," Zel bounced the cup off of Lina's head.

"HEY!" Lina brandished a plastic fork in his direction and scowled though a mouthful of food.

"What?" Zel looked around confused "It was...it was...Xelloss,"

Xelloss sniffed "But...I'm always the scapegoat," K-chan took this opportunity to comfort him.

"It's okay. I won't let _her_-" K-chan glared at Lina "hurt you,"

Lina had known it wasn't Xelloss but noone could get away with telling what she could and couldn't do! Lina stood "I'll kill Xelloss if I wanna kill Xelloss,"

"Over my dead body," K-chan stood as well.

"That's the plan," Lina pointed the plastic fork at K-chan now.

"Girls, girls," Xelloss tried to calm them down but K-chan simply pushed him back in his seat.

"Don't make me kick your as Lina,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

Zel went under the table.

"Okay," K-chan walked around the table calmly and Lina got ready to fight. It looked as though a punch would be thrown any moment but K-chan's first move was...grabbing one of Lina's plates of chicken fingers?

"NO!" Lina sank to her knees in defeat.

"My hero!" Xelloss ran around the table and hugged K-chan.

K-chan simply hugged him back and they both preformed a short victory dance.

Lina cursed under her breath and glared at Zelgadiss.

"What?!" Zel was still under the table.

"Nothing. I just have to take my anger out on someone,"

"Ah," the food that K-chan _had_ been holding fell on Lina's head "Oops,"

A still stunned Lina peeled a cheese soaked nacho off of her forehead. This was it. That bitch was goin' down!

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" K-chan squeaked.

"Yes," Zel and Xelloss spoke in unison and with good reason as Lina jumped up and began to chase K-chan.

Lina sat in the hall making up her Literature test. This sucked. Fidgeting she brought the tissue from her nose and turned it over so that the blood soaked side was showing _Damn that K-chan_, Lina thought as she put the tissue back to her nose. Lina could see the girl clearly from her current position in the hall. K-chan was sitting beside Xelloss pressing a zip-lock bag to her right eye. K-chan annoyed Lina. She was bossy, arrogant, and _evil_. Everything Lina was not...well...maybe she was like Lina but she would never say that out loud. Lina nodded firmly at the notion.

Xelloss annoyed Lina as well but not quite as much as K-chan did. Xelloss had a tendency to side with whatever was convenient for him. This was often K-chan because she provided protection. Not that Xelloss couldn't protect himself it was just that K-chan would willingly do it for him. Not that he ever did anything in return. She also had no idea what Xelloss's natural hair color was. Lina spent at least twenty minutes every day arguing with herself about it.

Lina glanced over at Zelgadiss who was sitting on the opposite side of the hall. Zel was alright even though he probably annoyed Lina most of all. He was so sure that he looked like a freak and just because of some scars on his face and hands(as far as Lina could tell she had never really seen him shirtless). He was so obsessed with this that he didn't seem to realize how handsome he really was. Well at least Lina thought so. A few shallow minded people might have said different. Lina focused back on her test.

_29. What was illustrated on Montresour's coat of arms?_

Lina frowned, tilting her head back and played absently with the number two pencil in her right hand. What was the deal with the world anyway. They thought less of people who discriminated against others and yet did it themselves in one way or another.

Lina skipped question twenty-nine and went onto the next one.

_30. What was Edger Allan Poe's only happiness in life and why was it short-lived? (explain)_

That was an easy one. Lina touched the lead to the paper.

_He married Virginia Clem. She was 13 at the time they married and his first cousin._

Now that was disgusting. Lina dropped her pencil. If that hadn't been on cue Lina didn't know what was. Cursing Lina picked her pencil up again now that she thought less of herself.

_She died of tuberculosis._

Lina paused a moment and as if on an afterthought simply to make her feel better she scribbled something above her second sentence.

_This was perfectly acceptable in the time._

Filia yawned. Why were they still at the library? It was about eight-thirty and with all this reading she was beginning to fall asleep. It was too late for some...

"Ma'm," the librarian tapped Sylphiel, who was still reading, on the shoulder "If you don't wake your friend I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave,"

"Oh Gourry-dear," Sylphiel sighed and in defeat closed the books spread out before her.

_Thank God,_ Filia almost screamed this aloud as she closed her own books "So soon Sylphiel-chan?" _Sylphiel-chan? Where did that come from?_

Sylphiel must not have heard Filia for she simply tried to awake Gourry "Gourry-dear?" she hissed shaking him gently.

"Hi Norton," Gourry yawned keeping his eyes closed.

"Norton?" Sylphiel shook her head and shook him again.

"Huh?" Gourry looked around "Oh hi Syphiel,"

"We're leaving Gourry," she said with a smile.

"We are?!" Gourry jumped up.

"Shh," the librarian warned. It was to late Gourry had already started running.

"YES! Whew-hoo! Yay! I'm free! Free! Free! Free!" and out the door he went.

Filia and Sylphiel simply sweatdropped.

"Ready to go?" Sylphiel asked still staring.

"Yeeaaah," Filia nodded hurriedly.

"So do you think Gourry-dear will do well at his football game tomorrow?" Sylphiel asked as she stood by the vending machine.

"Of course...but I don't think he'll past the test in World History," Filia said honestly as she waited for her selection to fall.

Sylphiel sighed "I know,"

"There," Filia smiled and snatched the Lipton's Tea like it was a bar of gold.

"Hey," Sylphiel looked up the street "A new store,"

"Hmm?" Filia sipped at the substance in the can.

"Let's look," Sylphiel smiled again and putting her book bag over her shoulders half walked, half ran down the street.

"Hey! Wait!" Filia put a hand over the top of the tea so it wouldn't spill and ran after her.

"It's some kind of antique shop," Sylphiel said pressing her body against the window when Filia caught up.

"So? I really don't think-hey..." Filia opened the door and walked in.

The greeting of the bell chimed as Sylphiel followed her in. The room was full of unusual items. Old books, weapons, and furniture lined the walls. A giant overstuffed daybed was located beside an oak counter. An old-fashioned cash register sat beside a silver hand bell and a long peacock feather. The floors where wooden as well and the atmosphere was dark seeing as only a few kerosene lams and candles illuminated the room. There was a transparent black cloth over a doorway in the back that Sylphiel assumed lead to a hallway.

Filia headed right over to what she had seen in the window "Oh it's beautiful,"

"Don't touch it!" Sylphiel warned as Filia reached for a mace that was hanging on a wall.

"But-" Filia couldn't help but take it down.

"Filia 'don't touch it' does not mean take it down!"

"Oh it's quiet alright," laughed a voice from behind them.

Filia and Sylphiel turned to see a woman smoking a cigarette.

The next chapter might take a bit. I have school ::sigh::. Oh well.


	3. A Debt or Give It Up For Caffiene

Chapter Three

Filia tried to put the mace back "I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"

"I was here?" the woman took a drag on her cigarette which was housed in an elegant golden holder "It happens,"

Filia gave up on trying to place it back on the wall and simply inspected it "How much is it?" She asked running her fingers over it lovingly.

"A lot," the woman blew smoke into Filia's face.

Sylphiel frowned.

"Ah!" Filia scowled at her "No need to be rude!" she snapped shielding the mace as though it were a person.

"Heh," the woman took another drag and nodded in apology.

Sylphiel decided to leave the two alone and wandered off to explore the rest of the store.

"Truthfully it's about two," the woman said blowing the smoke away from Filia this time.

Filia knew it couldn't be two dollars, she wasn't Gourry, but-"Hundred?"

The woman laughed "Hundred-thousand,"

Filia face faulted "H-hundred thousand?!"

"Yes,"

Filia sniffed and sadly put the mace back onto the wall.

"Well," the woman tilted her head to the side and looked at the weapon on the wall "I suppose I-" she took it down with one hand and tossed it as though appraising it "I suppose I could let it go for-" the woman tossed it to Filia and walked over to the old-fashioned cash register.

"For-" Filia was overexcited now caught the mace and ran to the front desk.

"How much do you have?" she asked pulling a bottle and a martini glass out from under the desk.

Filia looked through her pockets, purse, and book-bag. She blushed.

"Well?" the woman was pouring the contents of the bottle into the glass.

"I have three dollars and thirty cents," she sighed and went back to put the mace on the wall.

"Okay,"

"What?" Filia couldn't believe her ears.

"What did I say?" the woman looked annoyed as she took a sip from the martini glass.

"Well...I mean..." Filia hugged the mace.

"Take it. But you're going to work off the difference,"

Filia was a little disappointed but didn't let it show "Alright. I'll-uh-how's-"

"Look you're hours don't make any difference to me. You'll be working the same amount of time,"

Filia nodded and all of a sudden lost it "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" This was so wonderful! Filia had never seen anything she had wanted so much in her life! It didn't matter that she had to work it off! She had it! The mace was hers!

The woman sweatdropped "Y-you're welcome,"

"Um, um Ms.-er...um...Ms...Ms...I'm sorry I don't believe I've caught your name but would you please help me," Sylphiel voice came from the back of the store. ::About the whole Ms., Mr., Chan, and San thing. I'm not going to use that much Japanese while they're on Earth because they're not livening in Japan:: Filia and the woman looked toward the back where the voice had come from. One could just make out the top of Sylphiel's head crouched next to a large mahogany bookshelf.

The woman walked through the maze of furniture with ease "It's...hmm," she paused and thought which wasn't to reassuring about her sanity "...Sam Tsaeb...yeah...that works,"

Sylphiel's face went red "I seem to be stuck,"

Filia, who had just caught up with them, studied the situation. Indeed it did seem as though Sylphiel was stuck. Her hand had somehow gotten lodged in-between the books.

"Please help." Sylphiel tried not to make eye contact.

"Oh dear," the woman rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Sylphiel's wrist and with ease pulled her out of the bookcase.

Sylphiel was even more embarrassed "Sorry,"

"It's alright," she said and went back to the front, closely trailed by Filia.

Now alone Sylphiel looked at what she had been reaching for. It was a book. The book was old and in the back of the shelf, though it had been pulled free by her earlier attempt. Her interest still there she picked up the book. The title of the book had been rubbed away over time and the teen had to open the cover to see what she was looking at.

_White Magic_

Sylphiel thumbed through the book.

_Recovery, resurrection, levitation _the book was filled with spells and the sort. Sylphiel scoffed. Why was she looking at this? This was so...so-

"Sylphiel!" Filia's voice came from the front "It's closing time!"

"Coming!" Sylphiel stood and began to walk away. She was simply _not_ going to blow her money on an outdated book. 

"So what did you buy?"

"An out-dated book," Sylphiel sighed stuffing the plastic bag into her book bag as they left the store "And what's worse is that I had NO money, had to have it, and now I have to work it off,"

"So do I," Filia said as they began to walk "I'm beginning to sense a Stephen King pattern here,"

Sylphiel giggled "So what did you buy then?"

"Oh! The mace!" Filia clapped her hands.

Sylphiel looked Filia over "Where is it?"

"Um..." Filia just realized where she had placed it "It's...uh...under...my skirt,"

"What?"

"Yeah...well...uh I need to get home now," Filia decided that this was the time to run ahead.

"So if you're in space which way is up?" Xelloss asked taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"Wherever the hell I want it to be!" Lina and K-chan said at the same time.

"Whichever way your heads pointing," K-chan corrected herself and reached for Xelloss's Dr. Pepper.

"Zel why do you drink coffee every day?" Xelloss looked at Zelgadiss and without looking handed K-chan his drink.

"'Cause it's caffeine in at its purest," K-chan answered the question and downed the entire bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Zel opened his mouth to correct K-chan but finding nothing else shrugged and nodded.

"See? Give it up for caffeine! C'mon! Give it up!" K-chan tossed the empty bottle back at Xelloss.

"Why thank you," Xelloss said sarcastically looking at the bottle through half closed eyes.

"Welcome," K-chan giggled.

It was then that two blonde girls with ponytails skipped up to their table "Hey would you like to buy anything to show your spirit for-" they saw who they were talking to "Never mind,"

"They learn quickly," Zel watched them leave.

"And all this time I thought cheerleaders were brain dead," Xelloss laughed. ::It's not that I have anything against cheerleaders people it's just that I have none no cheerleaders who are really all that nice. I decided it was a form of brainwashing when one of my friends became one and then never came back the same. I mean it was like she thought she was better than me or something. Like I said please don't be offended if you are a cheerleader. I'm sure they're not all cruel::

"Shut-up Nagomi," Filia pulled Xelloss back by his hair.

Xelloss wasn't amused "Well hello Filia,"

"I don't appreciate you talking about cheerleaders like that," she seethed.

"I don't appreciate you talking," Xelloss kept his eyes closed.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xelloss said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Just wait until I-"

"Ms. Filia are you going to work at that antique store after school? I think I'm gonna work off some of my debt tonight," Sylphiel asked innocently as she walked up to them.

Filia tensed "No! No Sylphiel no!"

"Debt?" Xelloss's ears perked "This I've gotta see,"

Okay I'm so proud of myself! I got the chapter out today...er...maybe it was because I was out of school again. Oh well. Please keep checking for the next update. Well until then.


	4. The Demonic Vace or Spinning

Chapter Four

"Dust that shelf, polish those floors, move that ass, move that ass, move that ass," Xelloss was enjoying himself as he watched Filia work in the antique shop.

"Stop it," Filia was not amused.

K-chan, Zelgadiss, and Lina sat in the corner where Sylphiel was polishing furniture. Amazingly each was occupied with a candle. Lina was wavering hers back and forth watching it's center with interest, K-chan was moving her finger through the flame quickly, and Zel was making finger prints in the wax.

"Would you please refrain from doing that?" Sylphiel disliked the idea of working off the price of candles.

"Sorry," each put their candle down.

"Sooo..." K-chan stood and went to the bookcase "Let's see what's for sale," randomly she selected a book "Nifty ol' book...THAT'S CRUMBLING IN MY HAND!...ick," K-chan put the book back on the shelf and rushed into the back, behind the black fabric, to find the bathroom.

"Oookay," Lina watched her go and then looked at Zelgadiss "Zel?"

"Yes?" he looked at her sleepily.

"Tell me why we're here again,"

"Beats me," Zel said but he was glaring at Xelloss.

"Ah ha," Lina closed her eyes and laid her head down on Lina's lap "Well wake me up when he's done,"

Zel blushed but nodded "O-okay,"

"Thanks,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" Sam was about to have a conniption as she saw the camo clad teen enter her bedroom.

"Oh...uh...sorry-hey uh...do you have a sink?"

"Yes!" Sam threw her cigarette onto the side desk and wrapped her blue silken sheets further around her body.

"Can I use it?" K-chan was covering her eyes.

"NO!" Sam ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Okay," K-chan started to go out the door, thanking God that she hadn't seen anything, when she saw a vase of flowers. Quickly she looked from side to side, to the flowers out of the water, dumped the water onto her hands, and replaced the flowers.

"I SAW THAT!"

"Damnit!"

"Work faster!" Xelloss cheered.

"I thought I said-" Filia spun around, and almost cried. In her motion she had just knocked over a large white vase "Oh no!"

"Uh oh," Xelloss looked at the porcelain fragments on the floor and Filia trying to pick them all up before anyone found out.

"I can't believe this," Filia kept looking nervously towards the back as she moved, not at all watching what she was doing.

"Hey...uh...Filia...if you...don't look out you're going to-"

"Oh just-OW!" Filia drew back her hand quickly, nursing it with the uninjured one "This is horrible!"

Filia looked like she was losing it Xelloss observed and then from the back-"What's going on out there?!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Filia closed her eyes. She was going to be in debt to this woman forever! That vase had been huge! It had also been old. Very old. It was probobly worth much more than the mace.

"Oh my-who did this?" came Sam's voice.

"It was my fault," Xelloss sighed slideing from his perch on the grand piano.

"Huh?" Filia opened her eyes in disbelief. Had the Nagomi actually taken the blame for this? This whole ordeal _had_ been his fault...well maybe not entirely...yes-yes it was...but...but he was actually admitting to it?!

"Well don't just sit there! Clean it up!" Filia was brought back to the present happenings as Sam yelled.

"Yes Lord!" Xelloss said as he looked at Sam for the first time. _ Yes Lord?! Okay take the blame for Filia and mistake a store owner for-okay that was creepy...I'm sick...I need to go to home_ Xelloss kneeled across from Filia and began to pick up the porcelain.

Now satisfied Sam went into the back room.

"I'm glad to see the right person got the blame," Filia said a bit shakily as she stood and sat where Xelloss had been.

"Gee thanks," Xelloss pulled the trashcan toward himself and began tossing in the pieces.

Filia didn't have a come back. Instead she busied herself by wrapping one of the unused rags she had been carrying in her skirt pocket to dust with "There," she tied off the cloth by pulling it with her teeth "Hey...uh Xelloss...if you...don't look out you're going to-"

"OW!"

"I tried to warn you." Filia looked at his hand.

Xelloss looked angrily at her and continued working.

"Lina," Zel shook Lina by the shoulder. Lina did nothing "Lina!" Lina did nothing "LINA!" Lina did nothing. Zel was getting annoyed. He had been sitting there for around an hour. Sylphiel had left, K-chan had left, and his ass was falling asleep "Oopsy," Zel stood up as fast as he could causing Lina to fall hard to the floor "Now how did that happen?"

Lina rose sleepily "What happened?" she asked standing herself and coming almost completely awake.

"It's time to go," Zel said smiling nervously.

"Okay," Zelgadiss and Lina made their way to the front "Are you two staying?"

Xelloss was still picking up the pieces "A little longer," Filia said for him.

"I hate this store," Xelloss said under his breath.

"I don't know I kinda like it," Lina said truthfully as she looked around the store to prove her point.

"I hate that store," Lina was cursing as she drug a sword and book of Black Magic down the street.

Zelgadiss nodded "I'm sensing a _Needful Things_ pattern going on here," He too had bought a sword and book only his was of Shamanic Magic.

"Stupid debt," Lina moved everything over to one hand and then the other "Stupid crap," she looked around "Stupid heavy crap," Lina tried to situate it.

"What time is it?" Zel asked looking at the street lights.

"I don't know," Lina looked as well "Late?" she guessed looking up hopefully at him.

Zel laughed and stepped out of the brilliance of a street light and onto the sidewalk beside the railing.

"I knew I was right," she stepped up after him. It wasn't that she was following him. Their apartment buildings were next door to each other.

"Ohhh pretty," Lina stopped around the middle of the bridge.

"Huh?" Zel walked back to her "Pretty?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Hey I am a girl if you haven't noticed! I have my dreams," she sighed and looked at the water.

Zel looked at the water. The light of the city skimmed the surface making it shimmer and look as if the world was moving around them. It was quiet beautiful but just admitting that was no fun "Ah yes street lights and...Would ya look at that...the roar of traffic completes it,"

"Hey!" Lina glared at him then looked straight ahead again. Suddenly she saw couples by the lake. Lina frowned. It figured. Everywhere she looked there was someone kissing or holding hands. Why didn't she have anyone? She was pretty! Lina was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the _oh-so-heavy_ bag slipping forward "Whoa,"

"Lina!" Zel wrapped an arm around Lina's waste on instinct and pulled her body against his.

Lina felt her face go red and her heartbeat quicken but she didn't pull away...and she didn't know why. She didn't hear the traffic, didn't hear the normal shouting, talking about the city, she didn't even see the other couples. All she saw was the light reflecting from the water. The light was spinning but not as fast as her mind. She couldn't even focus on one idea. Of course this burst of emotion was short-lived.

"Sylphiel?! Hi Lina. Have you seen Sylphiel?!"

"EYAHHHHHHHH!" Lina jumped out of an equally red Zelgadiss's arms and almost fell of the side of the bridge again.

"What' wrong Lina?" Gourry was wearing a red football jersey and panting.

"N-nothing," she pulled herself off the railing "Sylphiel went home a while ago,"

"Oh," Gourry looked disappointed "I was supposed to meet her...somewhere...oh well," Gourry sighed.

"I'll help you look!" Lina began to walk up to him but then remembered Zel "Oh,"

"It's okay," Zel smiled weakly and began to walk away.

"You owe me a lunch for helping you look," Lina began to walk in the opposite direction with Gourry.

"I don't think I have that much money," Gourry said truthfully only to be hit over the head by Lina.

Well I'm doing my best to get out a chapter a day As long as you guys keep reading I'll keep staying up and-yawn-updating.


	5. Water Fight or Love Potion #9

Chapter Five

"Ow,"

"Twenty-eight,"

"Ow,"

"Twenty-nine? Shall we go for thiry?

"Ow,"

"Guess so," Filia was watching Xelloss who was still picking up the pieces and cutting his hands every other second.

"Ow," Xelloss seemed to have cut rather deep this time and put a finger in his mouth "OW!"

"What?"

"Cut my tongue,"

"C'mon," Filia slid off the grand piano "I don't wanna have to mop blood off the floor when I'm done with this,"

Xelloss looked at the floor "Too late,"

Filia pursed her lips "More blood off the floor then," she grabbed Xelloss by the arm and dragged him to the back of the store. Sam wasn't in her bedroom so she entered it and then the bathroom "Here." Filia turned on the water and violently took Xelloss's wrists and shoved his hands under the faucet.

"Hot! Hot!" Xelloss jerked from the steaming stream of water.

"Baby," Filia was splashed by the water was it bounced from the side of the sink and hit her arm "AYAHHH!!! Hot!"

"Told you,"

Filia reluctantly twisted the handle on the faucet "There,"

By the time Filia had actually gotten all the blood off of his hands they were both soaked. Filia tied two of the unused dusting rags around reach of Xelloss's hands "Than you Filia," he grinned laughing.

"I'm wet. You had better mop this up," Filia looked at the river in the floor "Ms. Tsaeb will kill us,"

The mess had almost completely disappeared when Filia found the over-turned flower vase "How did this happen?" Filia began to mop up the water. Some of the moisture go on her hands and "Ohhh-" Filia cleaned on for a bit but she began to feel strange "Ohhh-" her vision blurred and she giggled "Oh-oh my," Filia leaned against the wall and slid to the carpet. Filia's face turned red and she looked around.

Xelloss heard giggling from where he was mopping in the bathroom "I feel cheated. I mean I'm in here cleaning and you're-you're- what _are_ you doing?" Xelloss took a step out the door.

"Oh," Filia saw Xelloss and her vision cleared.

"Huh?" Filia was staring at him strangely...what was she doi-..._help_.

"Oh Xelloss," Filia stood and walked towards Xelloss.

"Filia...what...what are you-" Xelloss's voice was high-pitched and desperate and his eyes were wider than they had ever been before.

"Oh-oh nagomi," Filia's voice was deep and breathy as she rubbed up against Xelloss.

"Filia?!" Xelloss was pinned against the wall.

Filia pulled away from him. This would have been a good thing but slowly she removed the ribbon tied around her hair and let it fall. She then began to unbutton her blouse...

"OH MY GAWD!" Xelloss was a blur as he shot from the room, the hall, and the store.

"Nagomi," Filia began to sob "Come back my love!" her blouse still wide open she ran from the room and after Xelloss.

K-chan had been in the alley for several hours now. She had run from the back door when she thought Sam was going to kill her and suddenly found that her vision was blurred She had only been able to get several feet before falling behind a dumpster. She thought she had heard someone run from the back door after her but she couldn't tell as her senses were still blurred. Her head was light and-and-and-

"Are you alright?"

K-chan's vision cleared and focused on the magenta headed teen "I am now," K-chan stood and rubbed against the young man.

"UH!" the teen tried to back away "I just thought I saw movement back here-ah-and-AH-I just thought I'd-stop that-see if you were alright,"

K-chan removed her camo shirt.

"AH!" the teen quickly shoved the shirt back over her head but was unable to get her arms threw the sleves. Not caring in his rush he simply put a death-lock on her so that she couldn't move. Of course the only way he could keep her still was-

"I can hear your heartbeat," she sighed as she was dragged down the alleyway.

"That's nice. Look-where do you live?"

"Anywhere you want me to,"

"What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be,"

"Are you drunk?"

"If you say I am,"

"I'll take that as a yes," the teen sighed. All he had wanted to do was get home! Stupid shortcut through the alleyway!

Zel finished crossing the bridge. This was pointless. Why did he even care that-that-no he didn't care! Lina meant nothing to him. She was a friend and nothing more. So why was he so angry and depressed about her leaving with Gourry "Zel just don't even-"

"FILIA GET AWAY!"

"COME BACK MY BEAUTIFUL NAGOMI!"

Zel was almost knocked from the road as two blurs swept past him Filia?! Nagomi?! Beautiful nagomi?! Zel was about to run after them to see for himself what the hell was going on when something equally interesting walked past.

"I SAID: 'WHERE DO YOU LIVE'!"

"Can't I live with you?"

"K-chan?!" Zelgadiss watched the teen dragging her.

"Do you know him?" the magenta haired young man asked K-chan.

"Do you want me to?"

"YES!"

"Then I do,"

"What did you do to her?!" Zel demanded ready to punch the teen.

"N-nothing I swear! She was like this when I found her!" His arm seemed to be falling asleep. Grunting her picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Ah-that's nice,"

"K-chan?" Zelgadiss leaned over the girl.

"Yes?" her voice was harsh "Go away! Can't you see I'm with my one true love?!" She looked lovingly at the man who was holding her.

"K-chan I think you should go home,"

"NO!"

"I think you should," said the teen.

"Then I will,"

"I think...whoever...this is should help you get home because you seem to know him," he added backing away.

"Okay."

"Thanks...I think..." Zel put an arm around K-chan so that she didn't wander off "Come on. I'm taking you home,"

"Goodbye my love! I shall dream of you by night! Dream of you until I am graced by your beauty once more!"

Sam clutched her coat closer "WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed into the night. That was the last time she used a love potion to water flowers.

There still more to come. So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.


	6. Sleepover or Life In A Park Tree

Chapter Six

K-chan awoke with a start "Where am I?"

"Oh, hi K-chan," Zelgadiss yawned from where he lay under a blanket on the floor.

"Oh hi Zel. Huh?!" memories flooded into K-chan's mind "Oops,"

"Yeah oops. It took me forever to get you here. By the way if your mom asks you were at Lina's tonight," Zel turned onto his back and put a hand beneath the pillow under his head.

"So why am I not at Lina's" K-chan pulled the cord on the lamp atop Zel's nightstand.

"She wasn't home. Noone is. I called your mom and told her you had to finish that project you have due in-"

"Oh gawd,"

"Okay well you and Lina were supposed to have finished it last night so-"

"Oh well,"

"I'm just glad you weren't so messed up last night that you forgot how to dress yourself," Zel tried to close his eyes.

K-chan simply rubbed the sleeve of the blue shirt she was wearing "I hope you know you're not getting this back Zel,"

"Take that away from you? I don't have a death wish," Zel smiled and sat up.

"Yeah well neither did I but I sat in a dark alley, all alone, and jumped the first man I saw,"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad,"

"I took off my shirt,"

"Oh," Zel glanced at the bra in the middle of his floor "Dejavu,"

"HEY!" K-chan leapt off the bed and snatched up the bra, shirt, and camo jeans in the floor.

"Thank you," Zel was glad to see the bra leave. It made him nervous to sleep next to something like that.

K-chan glared at him and dropped all the clothes in a heap on the dresser "Sooo..." the girl padded across the room and laid under the blanket with him.

"K-chan you have my bed,"

"Yeah well I thought you looked lonely. I'll get on the bed later," K-chan pulled Zel down beside her.

Zel blushed. He disliked being this close to anyone but knowing K-chan this long he should have been used to it.

"So what's up?" K-chan turned onto her side and pulled Zel over so that he was face to face with her.

"Well not my pride,"

"Shutup!" K-chan kicked him "Where was Lina anyway?"

"She uh..." Zelgadiss frowned "...left with Gourry,"

"Oh. I get it," K-chan beamed.

"G-get what?!" Zel was blushing madly now.

"Look it's not the end of the world. I mean Gourry's sweet and everything but he's got the IQ of a stoned hamster. He's a big blonde teddy bear. Of course some women like teddy bears,"

"Ah,"

"Sorry!" K-chan patted Zelgadiss on the shoulder "You two would be a much cuter couple,"

"Hey I never said I!" Zel was ready to kill K-chan.

"Oh please. She totally likes you too,"

"Really?-I-I mean I just said I am _not_ attracted to her!"

"I'm serious. I mean she almost never beats you up, she sits by you _anywhere_, and I know she thinks you're handsome even if you don't,"

"How-"

"That last one was a bad example. I mean-hell I think you're hot!"

Zel looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck.

"If I wasn't so bent on getting you with Lina-"

BANG! The semi hit.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put it quiet that way,"

"K-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go to bed now?"

K-chan sighed "I could see that one coming," she kissed a wincing Zel on the cheek and climbed into the bed "I wasn't lying though," With one last glance at Zel K-chan turned off the light.

Zel tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. He wasn't in love with Lina. He just couldn't be.

"Filia leave me alone!" Xelloss clung onto the top branch of the park tree for his life. He had already lost his shirt to the crazed teen and disliked the thouht of losing...anything else...

"Come down Nagomi!" Filia sobbed.

Xelloss sobbed as well. In the middle of the city everyone could hear you scream...but no one cared...

"K-chan you can't marry my grandfather!" it was morning already and K-chan was over the "magenta teen" and back to her old self.

"Why not? And he's not your grandfather. You just think he is. How can you not know how you're related to a relative?!"

Zel opened his mouth to answer but realized he didn't know either "Well you can't marry him anyway,"

"Date?"

"No,"

"Kiss?"

"No,"

"Hug?"

"No! Now get out the window," K-chan had kind of entered unannounced last night so-there was a knock on the door and Zel let K-chan in the front door.

"Hi K-chan," Rezo had gone to answer the door but seeing who it was began to walk away.

"Hiya Rezo!" K-chan slapped his ass and walking further along entered the kitchen.

Rezo rolled his eyes. He didn't really like that girl.

"K-CHAN!" Zel looked from Rezo to the refrigerator door.

"What I didn't do anything you told me not to," she reappeared again holding a jug of milk.

Rezo glanced at the clock "You're going to be late,"

The comment was directed by Zel more than K-chan but she took the liberty to answer it "We're not gonna be late," she sat at the table munching on a bowl of cheerios filled with enough sugar to kill an ant colony.

"Okay," Rezo didn't sound so confident.

"We're fine. Leave," K-chan motioned for him to exit.

"Fine then,"

"Give me a hug first," K-chan sped across the room.

"Goodbye K-chan," awkwardly he gave her a distant one armed hug.

"I feel cheated here," K-chan glared at him and Rezo took this opportunity to leave.

"Seeyabye,"

"Where do you think Filia and Xelloss are?" K-chan was walking down the sidewalk. Rezo had been right. They had missed the bus.

That was when Zel remembered what had happened "K-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure we should go to school today,"

Well this chapter was pretty bad but the rest will be better. I'm sorry I'm just like really sleepy now so I'll get back to ya. Well I'll go my best to update soon.


	7. Chippy's Goin' Down or Can't Reach The C...

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Honestly I had A LOT of projects due and wasn't able to update. But when I was FF.net was down! Oh well. I'll just have some to update when I can post again.

"So why is your name Zelgadiss?" K-chan pulled at Zel's cotton t-shirt.

"I dunno," Zel looked to K-chan "Probably the same reason my grandfather-" he received a threatening look from K-chan "-well whatever is named Rezo,"

"Rezo, Rezo" K-chan let the name roll over her tongue "Wasn't Rezo the name of that rat in _Muppets Tonight_?"

Zelgadiss glared at her as though thinking of a counter. He lowered his head in defeat "I think you're right,"

::Author's Note: Actually the rat was called Rizo but they do sound similar o_O::

"Oh well I'll still take mouse boy"

"NO!"

"Fine...I'll just...SAVE XELLOSS!"

Zel was having quiet a hard time restraining Filia. K-chan had climbed the tree to get to Xelloss because the poor violet haired thing was scared to death after Filia had nailed an innocent squirrel with her mace after she claimed it had come too close to him.

"K-chan!" Xelloss sobbed throwing his arms around the brunette.

"There there," K-chan patted him on the back 

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Filia reached for her mace.

"Eep!" Xelloss hugged K-chan like a teddy bear.

"Can't...breath..." K-chan gasped for air in Xelloss's death grip.

"Watch it!" Zelgadiss lost his grip on Filia.

"Ah!" Xelloss kneeled over K-chan so that she didn't end up with same fate as that of the poor rodent.

K-chan hugged Xelloss's arms which around her shoulders seeing as they were both kneeling and K-chan only being able to see the ground "Thanks,"

"You're welcome but-I'd-um like to get down," Xelloss pulled back some so that they were both sitting up.

"Well you're gonna get there!" Zel had Filia in his grasp again "The tree is falling!"

It did seem as though the tree was falling from the impact of the mace...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xelloss and K-chan screamed and were quickly joined by Zel who didn't have time to move.

"Xelloss...d...dear....my....love...are...you...alright?" It took Filia a moment to form words from her position under the tree.

"...no...THERE'S A TREE ON TOP OF ME WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Xelloss was also under the tree and not amused.

"K-chan are you alright?" Zel had given up on trying to move the giant branch off his chest.

"Ugh," K-chan wasn't visible either.

"Yeah she's alive," said Xelloss's voice "She's um under me though...em..."

"Help," K-chan breathed.

"Xelloss my dear...do you hear noises?" Filia rolled her eyes to the source of the noise.

"Ambulance! Haha!" Zel had never been so happy to see flickering lights in his life.

Lina sat in the bleachers. The gym was full of screaming high schoolers but she didn't care. This was unbelievable! Had she...had he really...was she really? Lina shut and opened her eyes with a short wave of giggling and then all our laughter. How had she really-Lina's thoughts were interrupted by Sylphiel.

"Ms. Lina?" said the low-toned teenager holding out a cell phone.

"What?" Lina looked at the phone in surprise. She didn't own a cellular phone and didn't know any of her friends, at least ones who would call her, to own one.

"It's Mr. Zelgadiss," Sylphiel said pushing the phone closer.

Lina made a face "Tell him I'm trying to watch the game!" it was about ten at night if not later and Lina was supposedly trying to watch the high school football game "Tell him I'll call him back," Sense when did Zel have a cell phone?

Sylphiel blinked but drew the phone to her ear "Mr. Zelgadiss?" She spoke into the cell phone "Yes well she will call you back.-Why? Where are you?-Oh my! Are you alright?!" Lina looked towards the phone in wonder "Oh well that's....wait...are they alright? Ms. Filia needs what?" Sylphiel's tone dropped "Oh well I'll be there as quickly as I can-I-" Sylphiel was cut off by Lina.

"Where is he?"

"Hm? Oh the hospital," Sylphiel went back to the phone "So I'll be-"

"Zel?!" Lina grabbed the cell phone from Sylphiel.

"Ah!" Zel's voice was surprised on the other end.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah-uh-er hi Lina. Filia-"

"IS INSANE!" came a voice in the background.

"Who was that?" Lina asked moving down the bleachers and climbing on the cement siding so that she could jump down where there wasn't as much noise.

"Xelloss," Zelgadiss groaned "We were forced to share a room,"

"Who else is there?!"

"K-chan and Filia, I got the phone from her. But they're in another room,"

"What happened?!"

"I'd rather not try to explain," Zel said honestly.

"Well is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, K-chan's gonna be a little violent when she's mobile again though. Oh and Filia might need bail when she gets out of the hospital,"

"Look-I'll um-" Lina jogged up the stairs to Sylphiel and before Sylphiel had noticed took the keys from her purse.

"Ms. Lina?!"

"Have you called your parents yet,"

"You kind of have no choice. But I'm seriously going to get an 'I told you so' from Rezo,"

"Why?" Lina opened the door to Sylphiel's tiny red spots car "Damn I feel like I'm gonna break this thing," she said under her breath.

"Well one he said that I was most likely going to end up in traction if I hung around K-chan. And he said I wouldn't catch the bus....so..." Zel's voice trailed off angrily.

Lina laughed "He was right,"

"Mm,"

"How did you know I was at the football game?"

"Well I called your parents and they said where at the game with Sylphiel and Gourry and of course she's in Filia's address book so I just called,"

"Yeah well-gotta go I'm here!"

"Huh?" Zel heard Lina hang up.

"Wha'd she say?" Xelloss returned back to his task of trying to reach the remote on the...little...drawer....nightstand type structure....between the two beds "I think they did this on purpose," he said missing the remote with the detachable metal bar on the side of him bed for about the millionth time.

"I think she's here," Zel said reaching for the remote himself. It seemed as though Filia had been the only one of the four not to break any ribs. Unfortunately she was in the next room. What Zel wouldn't give to be able to lean over and get the remote, Pokemon was not his idea of entertainment. All and all noone had bee hurt horribly considering a tree had fallen over on them.. Filia had managed to get out with only stitches, K-chan had of course broken ribs, a broken wrist, and according to her ass. Xelloss had, hence the remote issue, broken ribs, stitches, and a broken jaw. Of course even with the broken jaw he managed to speak! Zel had gotten out about like Xelloss without the broken jaw. They would have let them out had it not been for Filia and K-chan's bizarre brain wave patterns which Zel figured had something to do with the whole love fiasco. So in fear that it was contagious they had kept them all. Zel hoped they would let them out in the morning. At noon Sam had come to see the two and almost immediately the doctors had been left with nothing to find bizarre. Sam had seemed quiet annoyed though...Zel didn't plan to go back to the antique shop for a good bit...

I'll update really soon I promise. A nasty surprise is in store ^-^.


	8. Extra-terestrial Murderer or Tears In Th...

Chapter Eight

"Does a hospital have visiting hours 'cause I didn't bother with the front desk," Lina asked seriously as she entered Zel and Xelloss's hospital room.

"Actually I think so," Zelgadiss had his eyes on the television in boredom.

"You can do it Ash! Don't give up Bulbasaur!" Xelloss cheered the Pokemon marathon had gotten to his head.

"Oh dear," Lina said this more towards the TV and Xelloss.

"We can't reach the remote," Zelgadiss made a pleading face "Please, either change the channel or-" Zel looked around the room and stopped at the corner "Inject me with whatever the hell that is. If I'm, lucky it'll kill me,"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm," Lina teased "Any other options,"

"Morphene...not sure if it'll help to much but that mathematician guy in Jurassic Park seemed to think so..."

Lina laughed and grabbed the remote "Let's see," She sat on the side of Zelgadiss's bed and changed the channel.

"Huh?" Xelloss shook his head "What was I doing?"

"Nothing," Lina waved at him without looking "Hi Xelloss,"

"Hi Lina...when you'd get here? Whoa..."

"Dexter!" Lina smiled and put down the remote.

"That's better," Zelgadiss admitted.

"Better? It's Dexter of course it's better! I don't like the disappointment in your voice young man!" Lina took one of his pillows and stuck it behind her so that she could lean back comfortably.

Zelgadiss was actually surprised that Lina hadn't demanded to know how all four of them had ended up here. _She could have other things on her mind,_ Zel looked up at her face. She was so beautiful, her red hair spread over her shoulders and tumbling down onto the pillow. Her eyes full of a childlike interest as she watched the cartoon. She was..._Wait, what are you thinking?!..._, Zel shook his head. Why was he still thinking about her?! He didn't...he couldn't...

"Huh?"

"Uwa-" Zel turned around. _Great, just stare at her. Ya stalker. Gawd,_ Zel blushed and bowed his head.

It had been about an hour now and the three were now watching the X-Files.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Don't go in there Mulder! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xelloss hid his head under the pillow.

Lina shook her head "Xelloss you're the most-"

"-Intelligent," Xelloss finished, a pair of eyes peaking from under the pillow.

"Yes Xelloss...intelligent..." Zel said sarcastically and then looked out the door.

"PHONE!" came K-chan's voice "IT'S SYLPHIEL! FILIA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU 'CAUSE SHE SAID SHE'S NOT AS LOUD AS ME! I'M JUST GONNA TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!"

"Hmm," Lina hopped off Zelgadiss's bed and picked up the phone. As soon as she said hello a smile spread across Lina's face. Looking back into the room she held up one finger and exited the room.

Xelloss looked over from the television as a commercial filled its screen "Where did Lina go?"

Zel ignored him and looked towards the door again.

"Done," Lina waved the phone and leaned against the doorway.

"It's about time," Xelloss was in a ill temper because they had "Butured that cute little alien".

Lina sat the phone at her hip "Oh shutup," Lina threatened then smiled again "Our school won,"

"Huh?" Zel looked confused.

"The game,"

Xelloss's eyes darted. He was getting as much of this as Zel was "What game?"

"The football game!" Lina shouted angrily.

"Damnit," Xelloss crossed his arms.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Lina glared at the violet haired teen in annoyance.

"WHA?!" Zel and Xelloss stared at her in horror.

"What?! is it against the law?!" Lina placed the phone on the side of the lamp on the table between the beds. 

"It should be," Zelgadiss said under his breath.

"Well it just so happens I happen to like school football,"

"Why?" Xelloss was being sincere.

"Well Gourry plays for the team," Lina said giving Xelloss another one of her if-you-make-me-spell-it-out-I'll-kill-you looks.

"Since when have we had such an interest in Gourry," Xelloss ignored her glance.

"Oh m'god!" Lina clasped a hand to her mouth "I didn't tell you did I?!" Lina didn't wait for a response "Gourry-"

Zelgadiss knew what she was going to say before she said it. He felt his chest tighten and his heart give a stabbing pain. He knew.

"-asked me out last night," Lina finished happily "Anyway the games over and he wants to take me out to eat so-" she put the remote next to the phone so that it was in arms reach "See ya. Hope ya get better soon," then she left the room.

"Well that's...," Xelloss thought "It's...I'm not sure. Kinda nice though They might make a cute couple. What do you think Zel?" Xelloss looked over to Zelgadiss. He lay there hands covering his face and shoulders shaking. Xelloss had never seen Zel like this before "Zel?" He repeated in a lighter voice. He saw Zel tense as though horribly embarrassed "Um good night Zel," Xelloss said before Zel could have time to attempt speech and only embarrass himself further. Biting his bottom lip Xelloss reached to the table, turning off the TV and light in two quick motions. Xelloss heard a suppressed sob escape Zel in the darkness and closed his looked at his figure from where he was. Could he have loved Lina? That was the only possible explanation Xelloss could find. Xelloss looked to the wall. _He must have really loved her,_ Xelloss shook his head,_ But...she...doesn't feel the same way. I feel so out of place here it isn't even funny._

Zelgadiss felt a little relief as the glow of both the TV an overhead light were extinguished. Why was he acting this way?! This was so...so... Zel couldn't think straight and a sob escaped him. Hurriedly he caught the next in his through trying to calm himself so he could spare himself the humiliation. _Crying. Yeah that's real manly. Real mature. You're taking this so well,_ he thought sarcastically. _Wait. Taking what? You're not in-It's impossible-you're not-_ "You are," Zel whispered _I was...I am...I always have been-,_ "In love with Lina," he finished laughing weakly and then using another pillow to muffle the noise as his laughter turned into a stronger wave of sobs. And he realized that it wasn't only Lina he was crying about...it was...everything.

Happy chapter ne? I think I may be guilty of taking my anger out on poor Zelly just a bit. The same thing...er...only with a guy happened to me. Except I saw him hugging (not friendly hug) a girl in the hallway and putting this together before verbal confirmation did about (I said about not exactly or...really close...) the same thing he did in the girl's room. Sorry this chapter was so short I promise to make it up to you...somehow...Well I've got two projects coming up so I might not upload for a bit but I'll REALLY try to get back to a chapter a day again. Actually I had planed to do this now that I think of it...well...kinda I know the basic plot and heavy detail here and there on moments I need to stress but basically I make this crap up as I go along like everything else I do. Oh well until next time. Please keep R&R'ing and I'll keep writing!


	9. Please Don't Die or Shade's About To Han...

Chapter Nine

Filia looked at the phone. She wouldn't do it! There was no need. It was obvious. Wasn't it? There was no need to repeat the obvious. Maybe she should call just in case. NO! It was obvious...it was..."FINE I'LL DO IT!" She screamed and snatched the phone off the hook while punching in the numbers in the phone book.

"Hello?" Came Xelloss's voice on the other end.

"XELLOSS THIS IS FILIA! WHATEVER I DID EARLIER I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T MEAN TO! I, LIKE THE REST OF THE POPULATION, WOULD RATHER GET A FATAL DECEASE THAT PUTS ME IN YEARS OF PLEASE-KILL-ME-NOW PAIN BEFORE I'D EVER DATE A NAGOMI LIKE YOU!"

"Huh?" Xelloss's voice sounded surprised.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Filia wasn't hanging up until she got a response.

"Y-yes?" Xelloss said sounding a little surprised and hurt at the same time.

"GOOD!" and with that Filia hung up. There...maybe she could have been a little nicer...NO WAY! He was a stupid nagomi! An idiotic...hair color impaired...irresponsible nagomi! Filia closed her eyes. But if that was true why did she feel so guilty about what she'd said?

Xelloss put down the phone "Well that was odd," He knew she hadn't been herself when she had...well...there was no need for that phone call. Xelloss crossed the room and sat on his bed. It was no biggy. Filia was always like this...sometimes a little less insulting than others...but he could always stand it. He hadn't always been complementary himself he had to admit but he had never insulted anything pertaining to he love-life...or lack there of...In fact he couldn't even if he wanted to. Filia was popular, well liked, and had no trouble attracting the opposite sex. Of course Xelloss had yet to be in any kind of relationship. God knows he wasn't shy. He just wasn't normal. But what was wrong with not being normal? What was normal? Since everyone in the world is different wouldn't that make being different normal? You would think so. Xelloss lay down and pulled his legs onto the bed. _You're being an idiot. You've never let her get to you before? Why start now?_ Xelloss tucked his knees to his chest and closed his eyes.

Zel held his head in his hands over the blurred textbook. This was pointless. He couldn't pay attention. Brushing a strand of hair from his face Zelgadiss looked up at the clock. Not much longer now. Zel closed his eyes. He had actually almost gotten over the whole ordeal. It was actually-_Ring-_Zel snapped his textbook shut and gathered the rest of his things before filing into the stream of students. Break time. ::Author's Note: I don't know about other High Schools but at mine we have a break and I'm basing the high school on mine. Don't get me wrong though when we have break it isn't even that long:: Zel went down the main hallway heading toward the bench where Lina and the others usually grouped.

"Redheaded bitch," Zel watched K-chan walk past him.

"K-chan?"

"Zel!" K-chan spun on her heel and smiled a false smile.

Zel sighed and seeing the lack of attention K-chan was paying to her books in hand pushed them further into the joint of her elbow.

"Oh!" K-chan bounced the books up so that she could reposition them herself careful of her broken wrist on the other arm.

"I found out at the hospital K-chan,"

"Oh," K-chan bowed her head so that he couldn't see her angered face "I'm...um...sorry,"

"For what?!" Zel smiled weakly "You're making this all sound like a cheaply made soap opera.

K-chan returned the tired smile "It feels like it," K-chan glared down the hall "It's just ...it's...aw hell Lina can't date that dumbass because she fucking belongs with you!"

Zel blushed furiously and then felt his bottom lip twitch. That was K-chan alright. She couldn't hold a serious conversation if she tried.

"Gotta go or I'm gonna break somthin'" with that she was running down the hall.

Zel kept walking down the hall. K-chan needn't be so blunt all the time. He was over it! He was-Lina playfully punched Gourry's shoulder and laughed. Gourry simply smiled and kissed the top of her head as she laid it upon his shoulder. Filia smiled at the two sitting upon the bench.

"You're so cute together," she giggled snapping a disposable camera and getting complaints from the two.

Lina kicked at Filia and then without removing her head from Gourry's shoulder wove her arm around his and smiled blissfully.

It felt like he was in that hospital bed again as a new sob caught in his throat.

Sylphiel frowned and squeezed her eyes shut in a sad attempt to hold back tears. Why did Gourry dear have to love her? What made her so special. What-Sylphiel felt eyes on her. Eyes that she knew weren't there but she _had_ to get away! She..._had_ to. It was then that Sylphiel did something she would never do under any other circumstances...

Xelloss walked slowly down the hall hoping to God no one questioned him again. The whole park incident had been of course seen by several students and the news had spread everywhere. Slowly he approached the group in the hallway. Unfortunately the only ones left were Filia and _her_ large jock boyfriend.

"IIs it true?!" He demanded.

"What?!" Filia looked confused and nervous.

"You know!"

"No! It isn't-I never-he-"

"So it was his fault!" Her boyfriend looked even more enraged though no longer with her "It must be there's no way anyone would chase after him. So it was his fault!"

"N-" her boyfriend's eyes grew wide as she began to object and hastily she said "Yes,"

"Uh," Xelloss's voice was low, pain filled, and quiet but it caught the attention of the two.

"Xelloss," Filia took in a quick breath.

"You're the one," the jock clenched a fist.

Xelloss felt all will escape him. He wouldn't argue. He simply looked at Filia blankly and gave up.

Zelgadiss lifted the tile partially and climbed into the space above the restrooms. Silently he slipped into a corner and waited for break to end, nervous someone might hear him. The darkness of the corner where he was comforted him somehow. Maybe it was because he couldn't bear to look at anything much less himself right now. Taking in a light breath he wrapped his arms around his knees.

The seconds felt like hours in the total silence although Zel wouldn't have been able to hear anything but the bell in his state of mind. At last the bell rang and Zelgadiss released the suppressed sob only to be joined by the sobs of two others. Silence returned as the three sensed the others presence. Not willing to go down and curious Zel carefully moved to the center where the light was and saw someone coming toward him "Sylphiel?"

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Sylphiel stopped where she was and quickly tried to dry her tear-streaked face.

Zel looked at the other corner. The third person's motions stopped and he could tell whoever it was wished not to be disturbed.

"Who's there?" Sylphiel asked nervous that the person there had heard her name and would tell about this. With no answer she looked at Zel who had already moved forward a bit for the same reason "Who's there?" She repeated moving forward even further.

"Just me," came a voice from the darkness.

"Xelloss?" Zel wasn't sure. It hadn't really sounded like Xelloss.

"Yes,"

Zelgadiss paused a moment "The hell are you doing in here?" He asked a little irritated. He wanted to be alone and that was proving to be more challenging than he had thought.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Came Xelloss's voice after a pause.

"Yes," Zel balanced himself between two tiles so that he could kneel.

"Too bad," Xelloss's voice was becoming breathier as though he was struggling to get air.

"Mr. Xelloss?" Sylphiel moved a little closer her voice tainted with concern.

Xelloss sighed and then took in a sharp breath as a short, soft cry escaped his lips.

"Xelloss?" it was Zelgadiss that spoke this time.

Xelloss coughed violently weakly laughed "Not that anyone cares but for what it's worth I'm sorry," another cry came from Xelloss only this one concealed.

"Xelloss?!" Both Sylphiel and Zel hurried forward to see Xelloss. He was lying on his side across the tiles, his knees drawn up halfway, his back curved, and his head down, eyes shut tightly in pain. His hands were pressed against his torso. He was covered in cuts and large marks that would soon turn into bruises.

"W-what happened?!" Sylphiel looked afraid to touch him.

Xelloss opened his eyes just far and long enough to see her but couldn't answer instead he coughed violently again bringing up blood.

"Xelloss what happened?!" Zel gently moved Xelloss onto his back holding him by the shoulders, his head resting on Zel's arms.

Xelloss was past the point of being able to speak instead he dropped his hands with a lack of strength, revealing a puncture wound below his ribcage. A crimson fluid spilled over his already blood drenched clothes and onto the tiles.

Sylphiel put a hand over her mouth in horror and glancing at Zel she ripped the bottom of her skirt, wrapping the cloth, and pressing it against his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Xelloss," Zel was as frightened as Sylphiel "Xelloss?" He brushed a long strand of violet hair from Xelloss's face. Xelloss coughed again bringing up more blood.

Sylphiel let a sigh of defeat as the blood continued to flow "No," hastily she ripped another strip of cloth.

Zel looked at Sylphiel and then quickly back at Xelloss. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest with fear as Xelloss's own pulse slowed "No,".

Sylphiel looked at her blood soaked hands and then to the cloth. Dropping the rag she let out a painful sob and began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't help him. Neither of them could help him...but...

Zelgadiss felt a tear run down his cheek in realization that Xelloss would die. Although he'd never admit it Xelloss had always been a good friend...and now...

Xelloss's chest rose and fell only barely through labored breathing. A small stream of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, his head lolling to the side causing his shoulder length hair to cascade around him. Zelgadiss could barely stand it.

"Recovery!" Sylphiel's scream startled Zel and he looked in time only to see a blinding light.

Author's Note: As I said before I'm basing this on my high school and very violent fights are not uncommon there. Hehehe last time I (I always daydream and when I do I nuclear explosion wouldn't disturb me) was at a school fight I accidentally walked through it just as one guy was throwing another against the wall...you think I would have noticed what with the shouts and large crowd...then of course administrators ran in and one kid got taken away in an ambulance. Fights happen pretty much daily...so far I've walked through two...I will try to keep updating daily. The only reason I was able to today was because I've been sick and thinking I could make it to school, was proved wrong. I also figured out that it is taking me a while to type. I haven't eaten much lately...in other words...I hadn't eaten anything in a good while until I tried to eat some soup yesterday(which didn't work) and actually managed to keep about half a can of Chef Boy RD ravioli down. Anyway I've been typing VERY slowly because of my newfound lack of energy ::sighs:: oh well please keep R&Ring!


	10. You Might As Well Get Comforatable or Do...

Chapter Ten

Author's Note: I REALLY did not like my last chapter but I don't feel like getting into that. Hey lookit double digits! Chapter one o. Well annnnyway...ack...

K-chan: I'll give you one more chance.

Shade: Shut up...you...you other personality.

K-chan: Well that wasn't a very good...HEY!...what are you?!

Shade: A living organism branching from individuality.

K-chan: You're a wha?

Shade: Hehe thought so. Well If I don't get this chapter right I'll switch over personalities.

K-chan: Fair enough.

Shade: Okay! Onto the fic.

Filia rested her chin on her knees. What had she done? She had to tell her boyfriend the truth...but she couldn't...Filia pressed her forehead against the mirror in the over-sized, ignored by it's title, handicapped bathroom. What was wrong with her? Filia closed her eyes only to remember when Xelloss had looked at her. He hadn't looked like himself. That hadn't been Xelloss. His eyes had always been fascinating to her. She would never tell anyone of course but it was true. They were beautiful, always reflecting his personality. A light in his eyes as if he always knew something you didn't and it should have annoyed her but it wouldn't. It intrigued her, she had always been fascinated by his eyes. But when he had looked at her that morning the light had died. His eyes had simply faded right before her, and Filia new because of her. It wasn't only that either. Her boyfriend had really hurt him. Xelloss hadn't even tried to fight back he had only stared at her with those dead eyes. She remembered, seeing in her minds eye Xelloss being hit repeatedly and squeezing her eyes tight she remembered how he had pushed Xelloss against the iron rod atop the ends of the bench. He had doubled over the painted green spike clutching below the point with both hands. He had taken in a sharp breath and then the sound of an administrator had sounded behind the crowd. Xelloss had pulled back and she had turned away, terrified she would be faced with his eyes and when she looked back the both the crowd and Xelloss were gone. Filia clenched her fist as she saw Xelloss's face again and opened her eyes quickly only to see her own face. She couldn't stand herself right now but she couldn't look away from the mirror. It was a little like a car crash, so hideous you can't help but stare. Filia screamed.

"Is he conscious yet?" Zel was pacing around Sylphiel's bedroom. Somehow after Sylphiel had...somehow created that blinding light...Xelloss's wound had somehow mended itself. After several long minutes of staring voices of a light shortage had filled the small space. Quickly Zelgadiss had gathered Xelloss in his arms and making sure the stunned Sylphiel was following closely went out the side away from the voices. They had managed to cross the hall unnoticed and into the storage closet before climbing out its window. They were now at Sylphiel's house. Sylphiel had a car, her parents weren't at home at the moment, and she was driving...where else would they go?... Now they were both waiting for Xelloss to come-to.

"No not yet," Sylphiel's voice was grating on annoyance as she stared into Xelloss's face.

"Sylphiel?" Zel asked at last.

"Yes?" Sylphiel leaned on her other arm from where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What was it you did back there?" Zel was only now choosing the subject. They had both wished to ignore it for a while. A lot had happened in that short amount of time.

Sylphiel paused a long while "I-I really don't know," she looked at her hands which were still stained with Xelloss's blood "I really don't know...I just..."

"Oh," Zelgadiss was at a lack for words.

"It was like-" Sylphiel continued "-like all of a sudden I was someone else. Like this entire life had been some grand lie and for that one moment I knew the truth,"

Zelgadiss stared at her.

"If that made any sense what-so-ever," Sylphiel smiled "However I'm more concerned with Mr. Xelloss right now. Why stay there if he was hurt and not go get help-oh-" Sylphiel realized at last why Zel seemed so angry "But why would he-"

"I don't know," Zelgadiss looked at Xelloss "I really have no idea," he repeated .

As if on cue Xelloss let out a soft moan and slowly his eyes opened.

"Mr. Xelloss! You're awake," Sylphiel looked at Zel who was quickly crossing the floor.

The last thing Xelloss saw before passing into unconsciousness again was a fist flying at his face.

It was about half an hour later and Sylphiel was still scolding Zel "You didn't have to punch him!"

"Yes I did," Zel said petulantly not making eye contact.

"Look at him! There's no telling how long he'll be out this time!" Sylphiel shouted waving threatnigly the icepack she had been holding to Xelloss's bloody nose.

"I don't care,"

"You're being immature,"

"...Am not...,"

There was another soft moan from Xelloss and this time Sylphiel moved herself between him and Xelloss "Are you alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes," Xelloss spoke in the same tone as he had while they were at the school "Although I have no idea why,"

"AH!" Sylphiel made another threatening gesture towards the rising-fast-from-the-chair-to-kick-ass Zel. Thoughtfully she looked again to Xelloss "Why would you say that?"

Xelloss looked away and tried to stand but was pinned to the bed by Sylphiel who was surprisingly freakishly strong "I said '_why'_,"

Xelloss met her stare defiantly his eyes blank and face emotionless as he had been for a long while now.

Sylphiel waited a few minutes until at last she knew he wouldn't answer her "Alright, then you won't go anywhere. I can stay like this forever and my parents are out of town. You'd better hope you're as patient as I am,"

Lina walked down the hall, Gourry at her side. He might be her boyfriend but he couldn't keep good conversation to save his life "Soooooooooooo,"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," Lina looked at the clock. The bell would ring soon, many students where leaving from their large groups of conversation and heading towards their next class except... "Filia?"

Filia didn't seem to hear Lina. She simply continued sitting on the bench, head bowed, shoulders rolled into one arm that propped up her head.

"I said...FILIA!"

Filia started "Oh Ms. Lina I didn't see you,"

"What's wrong?" Lina sighed and sat beside her.

"Lina class is about to-"

"Go on Gourry," Lina shooed Gourry away and when he was at last gone looked at Filia again "So what's wrong?"

"Lina class is about to start," Filia began to stand but Lina caught a glimpse of her bandaged hand.

"Whoa what happened here?" Lina asked catching the blonde's hand in hers and inspecting it.

"Never punch a mirror," Filia said giving Lina a forced smile.

"Man, okay that's it. C'mon," Lina began to drag Filia down the hall.

"No Lina I can't-I-"

"Oh come on," Lina was about to swing into the bathroom but several janitors made her choose otherwise. Quickly she went into the storage closet and locked the door "So what is it?" She asked sitting on a large cluster of very cheep, gray, used, school carpet.

"Nothing," Filia said settling on the cold concrete.

"Bullshit," Lina leaned closer as though it was an interrogation.

"You know about what happened to put us in the hospital right?" Filia wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Not...really...,"

Filia began to stand in annoyance but felt her hand touch something sticky "Gawd," Filia's breaths became fast-passed and frightened.

"What?"

Filia allowed her head to collapse onto one of the boxes "That's probably why the bathroom is swarming with janitors. No, it is,"

"What?!"

Filia's hands shook and suddenly she looked nervous...and even a bit determined..."That's it!" She shouted and looking around frantically discovered whatever it was she had wanted and with that...climbed through the open window...

"FILIA?! YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP OFF CAMPUS! YOU-YOU-aw hell wait up!,"

Well I got two chapters out in one day! Yay! This is where my plot is actually going to start going somewhere.

K-chan- It wasn't good.

Shade- Shutup.

Please keep R&R'ing. I gotta think of something else to say.


	11. Guilt-Be-Gone or Isn't That Illegal?

Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Well I'm still sick and I can't get an appointment at the doctors office because their schedule is full ::sighs:: oh well. Let's see if I can get out a chapter.

Lina rubbed her tired legs "I don't suppose you know where you're going,"

"Gotta find Xelloss and apologize," Filia was still walking down the sidewalk.

Lina stopped "Wait a sec here. Xelloss? Are you sure you're alright,"

Filia didn't say anything and instead kept walking.

"Okaaay that answers my question. Do you even know where Xelloss is?"

Filia paused a second, shook her head, and then kept walking.

"Ah ha," Lina moved forward quickly and went in front of the "insane" Filia "Now hold on why are you apologizing to Xelloss?" Lina caught a glimpse of Filia's other hand "Wait what's that?"

"Oh!" Filia cleaned the blood off her other hand with her skirt "Blood," she answered flatly.

"That's bad Filia," Lina said as Filia began to walk.

"Oh, no, it's not my blood," she didn't look back and instead only said this nonchalantly.

Lina fell back "AND THAT'S BETTER?!"

"I thought you said you could stay like that forever?" Xelloss said, still emotionlessly, and now tied to the bed by rope.

Sylphiel smiled and flipped the page of her magazine from where she sat in a chair by the bed "So I lied,"

Zelgadiss entered the room carrying a full paper bag "Lunch,"

Sylphiel grinned "Thank you,"

"Hope you like Chinese," Zel removed the contents of the bag and placed then on her dresser.

"Sounds good to me," Sylphiel stood and pulled her chair to the white dresser "Hope you're not hungry," she said to Xelloss as she shuffled through the contents of the bag "Yes, sweet and sour chicken," Sylphiel cheered as she opened one of the boxes.

"WHA!" K-chan sat up straight as the teacher slammed a textbook down on her desk.

"Thank you for joining us," the teacher sneered.

K-chan grumbled something under her breath as the teacher opened the door and went out. She school was so degrading. Quietly she tried to cover her face with her hands and settle into slumber once more.

"Okay our new student is finally here," the teacher re-entered the room and K-chan couldn't help but raise her head in curiosity and screamed...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Lina was not happy about the fact that she had been walking for what seemed like hours...

"Well I didn't say you had to follow me _Ms. Lina_," Filia's tone managed to frighten Lina.

"Well," Lina began though a bit kinder in tone "I would just like to know if you had any earthy idea of where we are going,"

"Actually I was planning while I walked,"

"Ah," Lina didn't look thrilled.

"But I think I'll try Xelloss's house,"

"Goody...do you know where he lives?..."

"No,"

"I'M GOING TO KILL-" suddenly Filia's cell phone rang stopping Lina in mid-strangling action.

"Yes?" Filia answered the phone.

"Hello Filia," Sylphiel's voice came over the other end.

"Sylphiel I'm actually a bit busy right now,"

"Oh...was just wondering if you...could maybe stop by Ms. Tsaeb's antique shop and tell her that neither Mr. Zelgadiss or I can make it," Zel's voice came from the background "Oh!" Sylphiel added "Mr. Xelloss won't make it either,"

"XELLOSS?!" Filia grabbed the phone with both hands.

"Um...yes?..."

"Where are you?"

"Maybe at school?" Lina said under her breath in annoyance.

"Well he's er...a...little tied up at the moment," Sylphiel said...honestly...

"But...," Filia sounded desperate "I have to apologize..."

"Why?" Sylphiel's voice brimmed with curiosity.

"I-," Filia took a breath...and explained...

"I'm gonna kill her," Lina breathed violently.

Filia looked at the phone. With a few harsh words Sylphiel had hung up "But I have to apologize,"

Lina looked at her with dissapointment "Apologize?"

"Yeah," Filia sighed realizing how little difference that would make.

"I mean you've pretty much been the biggest bitch-"

"That's it!" Filia stomped away "I don't have to apologize! I don't feel that bad!" She then dissapeared into the crowd of people ahead.

"I'm gonna kill her," Zel crossed his arms and looked up the staircase.

Sylphiel came to the stairway "I don't blame you," looking once to the room Xelloss was in she walked down the stairs and to Zel "You don't think that's why Xelloss didn't..." Sylphiel's hushed voice trailed off.

"It was probably the last straw," Zelgadiss said looking to the door thoughtfully.

Sylphiel was silent for a moment "Zel?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't holding someone against their will illegal?"

"Um...no?..."

It wasn't long after Sylphiel had hung up on Filia that the doorbell rang.

"It's Lina," Zel looked to Sylphiel.

Sylphiel shrugged and unlocked the front door "Er...hi Lina...where did-"

"Shutup-checked Filia's caller id when she wasn't looking-what law did you break?"

"None," they both squeaked at the same time.

"Yeah-don't buy it-" Lina's voice was deadpan and she spoke quickly as though running through a drill. Quickly she pushed the two aside and began to search the house.

"Lina!"

Lina looked to the stairs.

"LINA!"

Up the stairs.

"LINAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's Xelloss's doing tied on the bed?...isn't that a felony?"

"Told ya so,"

"...shutup,"

Well I didn't get it out in one day. It's the next day now. I know what happens next but the part between there and where I was totally stumped me. Not as sick anymore and sadly back at school. Oh well.


	12. I Don't Believe Forecasters or It Hurts ...

Chapter Twelve

Lina looked to the stairs and then to Zelgadiss. The sun was begging to go down and she had just finished listing to Zel explain to her why they were there. The two were sitting in the dim light of the setting sun, the overstuffed sofa becoming uncomfortable to Lina now that she had heard the story "I can't believe it," she waited with baited breath praying he'd tell her he was lying.

"Well believe it, it's true," Zel studied her features carefully. Her face looked pale, as though some marble statue that would shatter if he dare touch.

"Well," Lina walked to the kitchen and picked disappeared from site.

Zelgadiss rose and followed the redhead onto the tile floor.

"Mom?-Yeah-Look, I'm spending the night at K-chan's k'?-Thanx-Love you too-bye," Lina handed the phone to Zel.

Zel looked at the phone and shrugged "Already called,"

Lina smiled and put the cordless phone back in its charger "Sylphiel! I'm staying over! Hope you don't mind!"

Sylphiel made a sound similar to that of a dieing goat "Miss Lina!"

"Sorry!" Lina said although the word didn't hold much meaning as she spoke it and looked out the window. The sun was definatly setting. Lina allowed her fingertips to play upon the glass pain, tracing the lines of the sunset. It was perfect now. That moment when you can look directly into sky, into the sun's rays and not have to shield your eyes.

Zelgadiss saw its perfection with clarity. He had a perfect understanding of its beauty, reflected in the eyes of Lina. The pinks and oranges dancing across her face. She was-

"Zel?"

"UAH!" Don't stare at her! You idiot! Don't stare at her!

Lina smiled in amusement as Zel stumbled at the sound of her voice. Brushing past Zel she swung onto the overstuffed sofa grabbed the remote. She turned on the television and pressed the buttons. Nothing was on. She kept changing channels.

"Wait!" Zel shouted leaning forward in surprise.

"Huh?" Lina started to flip back.

"There!"

Up one channel "The news?" Lina suddenly saw what he had been looking at. It was a weather forecast.

"Tonight we can expect low temperatures," the weatherman said "Possibly even below zero," something white drifted across the screen "And oddly enough there's a good chance of snow!" He sounded surprised. After all it _wasn't_ the right time for snow...actually they never really got snow even when they were _supposed _to...

"Wow," Lina breathed and then tugged on Zel's sleeve as though he hadn't heard.

"That's...odd...," Zel looked again to the window. The sun had almost completely vanished from the sky.

Lina clapped her hands in a sudden burst of happiness...of course this happiness was not long..."I'll get it," Lina rose and went to the door. With several flicks of her wrist she had unlocked it and swung the door open "Filia?! How'd you get here,"

"I checked my caller id,"

"I did that?" Filia gripped the arm of the sofa. No she felt truly horrible. She had never meant to... If she had only known...

"I don't think it was only you..." Zel said.

Lina's eyes cut into Filia "But don't get us wrong a big portion of that is still your fault,"

Zel folded his arms over his chest "True,"

Sylphiel began to climb down the stairs her hand trailing along the banister "Mr. Zelgadiss, Miss. Lina? I was wondering what do you two want-" Sylphiel's words trailed off as she saw Filia.

"Sylphiel I-" the last thing Filia saw was a fist flying at her face.

"Sylphiel!" Zel scolded.

"What you got to do it once. Why can't I have my turn?"

Xelloss closed his eyes and exhaled. He hated them for this. Testing his bindings he jerked his legs. No luck. Another jerk. Still no luck. "Ah!" Xelloss opened his eyes and pulled his hands forward with great force. His bonds loosened.

Filia awoke on the floor. It was dark when she awoke. She could see hardly anything. Quietly she rose. Lina's form was curled up on the sofa. Her hair spread out on two white pillows and a green comforter lay over her body. Beside the sofa, right below Lina lay Zelgadiss. His head rested on pillows as Lina had and over him a sofa throw-over. Filia looked up the stairs. She had to see for herself that Xelloss was alright. Slowly she climbed the stairs almost falling once, then regaining her balance quickly. Using her hands against the carpeting of the stairs she at last got to the top. Sighing she rested a hand against the wall once done climbing and allowed it to trail along. She almost tripped over Slyphiel. Sylphiel was asleep within the doorway of a room, no doubt Xelloss's. She herself had several pillows and a goosedown comforter. Her breathing was so soft it was no wonder Filia hadn't noticed her. Filia saw the outline of a bed in the back of the room. Taking a step forward she realized she'd have no luck without the lights on "Uh," gently Filia moved the raven haired teen from the doorway and gently tucked the blanket back to her chin. Slowly she closed the door and turned on the light. Filia sighed as the light blinded her and heard another moan to match her own from the bed. It took a few moments for Filia's eyes to adjust "Xelloss?" Cautiously and neverously she crept forward and in seconds had kneeled beside the bed. She saw him. His features were calm and still, his face emotionless and his breathing steady "Xelloss?" She whispered again and this time his eyes opened and she let out a soft cry as she saw his dead eyes. She looked away "No," She forced herself to face him and open her eyes meeting his own. He looked at her indifferently but Filia studied still. As much as she tried she couldn't find any humanity and as much as she wanted to say that it wasn't true it was. She couldn't bare it any longer "It was my fault wasn't it? It was," Filia paused then stood and began to walk away.

"No," there was a long pause.

Filia looked stunned towards the bed. Xelloss's breathing had sped a little but his eyes were now closed. His voice had been so seemed so light and alien to Filia. It hadn't sounded like Xelloss at all. Quickly she went to his bedside once more "Then why?" She asked kneeling once more and folding her hands in her lap.

Xelloss took a long while to answer "Do you know that feeling, when you're in the dark, when you feel cold and alone? When you make maybe the most painful realization that you'll ever make and it just...hurts...?"

Filia didn't know what to say "I-no-I don't-"

"Heh," Xelloss smiled sadly "Then I can't explain it...but...lately that's the only feeling I've felt. You were right no one could love someone like me,"

"No-," Filia felt a stabbing pain in her heart "I didn't-"

"No, you were right. It's to the point where I would take my own life if I could but...I'm too much of a coward....," Xelloss smiled again "It figures. All I can do now is not care. No one else would care if I was gone,"

"That's not true!" Filia leaned forward with a burst of speed "You're parents! They would care,"

"My mother," Xelloss corrected "and no she you wouldn't care. She's never cared about anything before. At least she's never cared about me,"

"Xelloss people would care!" Filia was standing now.

"Who?" Xelloss's voice was flat.

"I don-no-someone would care Xelloss! There would be someone who would care! I would care!"

Xelloss's eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked at Filia startled.

Filia saw it then. Humanity. She saw sadness in his eyes and she began to cry "Xelloss I'm so sorry!" Filia collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. Her tears spilled onto his shirt and her shoulders shook and she wept.

"Filia," Xelloss's voice was even softer than before.

"I'm sorry," Filia apologized for an apology. Sitting back she bowed her head and stayed still where she sat in the middle of the bed.

Xelloss looked at her and pulling on his hands for what must have been the hundredth time that night but this time pulled free. His hands still bound together but unfastened from the bedframe Xelloss moved them his arms back over his head and into his lap. Now he easily freed himself from the rest of his bindings. Slowly he rose to his knees and moved beside her. She was still crying, her face was contorted in sadness and Xelloss couldn't stand the fact that he had done this. Despite all she had done to him he still couldn't bear in that this was because of him, she was crying for him "No," he said softly brushing her tears away, gently running a hand over her cheek.

Filia raised her eyes just a bit but seeing what he was doing shook her head and pulled away. She didn't deserve his sympathy "Xelloss I'm sorry. I knew what I was saying and it's my fault you-"

Xelloss felt a sob in his throat and tried not to cry.

"I never meant to-"

This time it was Xelloss who collapsed laying his head on Filia's shoulder, crying as she had and still was.

"-hurt you," she finished softly, raising her hands, resting one on his left shoulder blade and stroking his hair with the other. Closing her eyes momentarily and then opening them Filia laid her cheek so that it rested gently against the top of his head. Her tears weren't as strong now but Xelloss was crying harder than ever "Shh," she breathed trying to calm him "Shh," she spoke to him as though he were a child, still running her fingers through his violet hair "I meant it you know," Filia said as though realizing it herself for the first time "I would care if you died," Filia's voice broke as she spoke as another sob came "I know I've never even been remotely kind to you. I've said things that I shouldn't have. I've said things that should never be said to anyone and yet I said them to you. But...," Filia stopped moving and looked to a point in the wall "...but really If I ever lost you..." Filia tightened her grasp on him as though she might truly loose him just by suggesting it "...I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," Filia's eyes widened in realization.

Xelloss pulled away and looked at her his tears beginning to die away. He still looked surprised and now watched her wide eyes in wonder.

Filia looked at him and looked over everyone one of his features as though only really seeing him for the first time. She knew it now. Slowly Filia extended her right hand and placed it to the side of his face.

Xelloss closed his eyes at her touch and felt her raise her hand and outline the shape of his face with the same hand. Xelloss opened his eyes and raised his bound hands to her hand, holding it where it was.

Filia smiled as the tears came now only this smile was one of joy "I-I-"

Xelloss took a breath in as he realized the same thing "I love you,"

Filia couldn't say anything, she couldn't even finish the sentence herself, all she could do was cry and laugh and then she leaned forward and without realization so did Xelloss. Their hands tensed on the sheets of the bed and then their lips met. Almost immediately they both pulled back though only a bit. Each looked at the other and then Filia was able to speak "I love _you_,"

It was Xelloss who smiled this time and then they both rushed into another kiss. This one more passionate, Filia's hands weaving around his back and then back hastily to untie his hands without ending the best kiss of her entire life. Xelloss wrapped his arms around her as her own arms returned to where they had been. A glow seemed to emanate from them and from their kiss. Filling the room as if by magic. As if the glow itself was somehow magic. The glow was blinding, even with their eyes closed as the had been they should have been able to see it. They were already blinded. Not by lust but love. The glow brightened even more extinguishing the overhead light and then dimmed slightly so that they were the only things illuminated by its glow. Filia pulled her hands from his back and placed them on his arms, slowly she guided them down her torso and resting on his hands on her hips. Gently she removed her hands from his and placed them on his shoulders leaning onto one side so that she moved in front of him and he behind her facing each other all the while and stopping when on the side the other had been. Slowly Xelloss leaned back. Filia laid her body on his moving with him. Xelloss came to a stop on the pillows and Filia with him. Then both ended the kiss. The glow began to dim and neither said a word. They lay in silence Filia matching her breathing with his and their hearts beating as one. The glow brightened only a little more not blinding in the least and brought the blanket over the two, then it dimmed. In seconds the light was reduced into two tiny spears. Slowly the light spiraled downwards until resting then disappearing into Filia and Xelloss, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Not Strong Enough or Kill The Cute

Chapter Thirteen

Sam held the glass in her grip loosely. Taking a drag on her crigarete she looked around her shop then drank deeply of the glass. It was late at night and the snow was falling. Sam closed her eyes and then opened them, bowing her head in silent defeat. She knew she would be followed. But she hadn't thought it would be so soon. Clenching a fist Sam walked around the front desk and into the back. If only she knew where it was. If only...Sam took her elegant cigerette holder from her lips and blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

"That's a nasty habit you have there,"

Sam looked up in surprise. The smoke had begun to take a human form "Akushou," she wispered eyes wide in surprise. The smoke took a more solid form. The gray became the color of pale flesh and in seconds a man stood before her. He was tall and by human standards quiet handsome. He wore loose black fabric pants tucked into low cut boots of the same color. He wore no shirt and instead henna like designs of black were located on his arms and back, the designs on his arms steaching across his neck and into triangular marks on the sides of his face. Hair of black reached his waist and eyes of the same color were narrowed in his smile.

"Don't test me Aku," Sam regained her composure and gave him an untrusting look "I could have disposed of you ages ago,"

Akushou laughed "Want to give it a try now?"

Sam didn't say a word.

"I thought so," satisfied Aku took her glass away from her and put it to his own lips.

"Why are you here?" Sam snatched the glass back as Aku drank and went back to the front desk.

"I'm here because of your neglagence," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, allowing his body to fall back into a red straight-back chair "You came here following the path those 'children' created and I came here following you. Someone such as I could not pass up this oppertunity. I too want the power of Shabernigto,"

"I don't want his power!" Sam slammed her hands on the desk "I wish to destroy it,"

Aku laughed "That makes no sense at all, you must be jokeing. I know you. You can't lie to me Zelas,"

Sam shook her head "Aku I'm serious,"

Akushou looked sceptical "All monsters wish for destruction,"

"Not true. Besides, destruction is useless if you are destroyed along with it. What good is the old world of Chaos to you then?" Zelas's voice was soft but firm.

"How can you be so sure I would be destroyed?" Aku was angered now.

"Commen sense. What has happened to anyone who has ever tried?"

"They were weak, of course they were destroyed,"

It was Zelas who laughed now "They were stronger than you,"

Akushou was furious and his eyes flashed violently. Zelas was startled as she felt his power course through her.

"No sense of humor," Zelas filled her glass with a flick of her wrist.

Aku looked at, his anger now amusment at the statement she had made and then patiently waited for her to finish sipping at her drink.

"But you're not strong enough. Neither of us are," Zelas sat her glass on the desk.

"Spare me," there was a strong gust of wind that blew the door open.

"I see you brought those damnable Shiji with you when you came here," Zelas lifted a hand to will the door shut.

"Allow me," Aku made a movement with his hand and the door closed "Yes I brought them...Fuyu is bored..." he gave her a smile and then added sarcastically "You're soooooo observant,"

"Well I thought you might have been brave enough to come to this world without their...company..." Zelas wasn't amused.

"You should talk. You brought one of your creations with you plus four you didn't create,"

"But I'm not the one who believes I can control Shabernigto,"

Akushou was angry again "I will and you haven't it in your power to stop me!"

"Oh don't I?!" Zelas leapt onto the desk with little effort. She might not be stronger than him but she was at least his equal.

Aku stood to leave and Zelas dove at him her right hand glowing with a golden light. Aku didn't try to defend himself but fell back into the chair with her as she struck him.

Zelas held her hand inches from his body her own body completly aginst him from the momentom of her blow. Her head rested on his chest and she heard his heart beat faster as it rushed to regain the breath it had lost. Quickly she pulled back and readied herself to finish him, her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on his shoulder. The glow brightened and she tensed her arm, the muscles rippling through it in a sort of catlike effect.

"Zelas," he smiled at her but his voice was far from pleading or mocking. His eyes met hers and Zelas felt her expression soften. She couldn't do it. She couldn't take his life "Zelas," he repeated "I never said you didn't have the 'physical' strength to defeat me,"

Zelas stood hastily and she remembered all the times before she had never been able to destroy him.

"But lucky me. You may not be able to take my life," Akushao stood and walked near to the spot where he had first appeared "But I won't hesitate to end yours," and then he was gone.

Zelas cursed. How could she be so weak?! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh this was not a good day. Zelas reached for the glass she had been holding, shook her head, and then summend up a bottle of Vodka "Fuck this," Smoking like a chimney and drinking like a fish the Beastmaster walked from her antique shop, out to kill the cutest thing that crossed her path.

Well this was the shortest chapter ever. Oh well please keep reviewing! I live off reviews and hope to get many more.


	14. The Zelly-Cicle or No One Could Love A M...

Chapter Fourteen

"Cold," Zelgadiss shivered and looked jealously at Lina wrapped in both her blanket and his. He was an idiot. She had been shivering so Zel had given her his blanket. He was such an idiot. She hadn't even been awake! Dieing in your sleep of hypothermia wasn't that horrible was it? Zel shook his head. Okay Zel the cold is affecting your sanity. Now he was going to die and it was going to be while he was awake! He was going to get pneumonia and DIE! Just keel over and die, a little Zelly-cicle on the living room rug! Zel stood and looked around the room for another blanket. This had become a ritual practiced every five minutes tonight. Zel looked down at Lina again "Damn you," he hissed quietly "Damn you!" She looked so calm...so peaceful and calm...he just wanted to kick her! She was warm and he was catching some new illness that came from Africa...or something...did people catch diseases from the cold there? Well wherever it was from it was going to spread and multiply and then spawn the apocalypse! ...Okay the cold was affecting him more than he had originally thought. WHY THE HELL WASN'T THE HEAT WORKING?! Zel gave up and walked to the closet.

"Oh joy, rapture," Zel kicked the broken white box formally known as a "heater". It was broken and the snow was falling harder than ever. Angrily he pulled at the sleeves of the down-jacket and gloves he had found in the closet. Okay so Sylphiel's family could afford _this_ house but not a working heater?! Zel kicked the reason for this horrible outcome again. Without anything else to do Zel walked further around the house in search of firewood. They had a fireplace didn't they? Well if not Zel would just light a match to the house "Ah," Zel took an armful of wood located in a pile under the front deck and now motivated ran to the front door again...only to find..."NO!" Zelgadiss dropped the wood and pulled at the locked door "NO!" This was not a good day!

"Mm." Lina's eyes fluttered open. It was so cold "Huh?" Lina noticed the second blanket tucked under her chin "Zel?" Lina sat up and looked where her friend had been sleeping "Huh?" Lina rose, the comforter wrapped around her "Wow," Lina breathed and hurried to the window momentarily forgetting Zel as she saw the snow. She hurried over to the frosted pane. The snow had covered most everything, the lawn, the streets, the tops of the trees. I was truly beautiful but you'd have to be insane to go out in that...Lina couldn't help herself...she would just open the door a bit. Lina pulled her blanket close and then unlocked and opened the door "Zel?!" A form huddled on the stairs caught Lina's attention immediately.

Zel looked weakly at Lina as though she wasn't really there...then..."OH M'GOD!" Lina was almost knocked off her feet as Zelgadiss bolted indoors.

"I still don't understand how you were locked out there," Lina said striking a match and then holding it to a log.

"I went to see if the heater was working," Zel sneezed and then shivered.

"Well I see it wasn't," Lina said a little firmly facing Zel and pulling the comforter she had been wrapped in before further around his shoulders "You could have froze,"

She was treating him like a child! This was an insult, a-

"Want any hot chocolate Zelly?"

"With marshmallows?"

"With marshmallows,"

"Mm-hm,"

"Okay," Lina patted Zel on the head and walked to the kitchen laughing.

"It's not funny," Zel sobbed cuddling into the blanket.

Lina laughed some more and put the mug in the microwave.

"How do you know you're way around the kitchen so well?" Zel asked changing the subject.

"Weeeelllllllllll that night Gourry was looking for Sylphiel we went back to her house and I had some hot chacolate then," Lina smiled in rememberance "That's when he asked me out,"

"Oh," Zel stared at the floor, he was sorry he had asked.

"There," Lina entered the room and kneeled beside Zel "Here ya go," Lina handed him one of the mugs she was holding.

"Thanks," Zel took the mug in his hands, the porcilan warming the palms of his hands.

"Welcome," Lina took a sip of her hot chacolate.

Zelgadiss sighed and looked into the fire. All of a sudden he didn't feel so well. He hadn't been thinking about Lina's new relationship until now "Ugh," Zel shivered again. The snow had melted and soaked through to his clothes.

"What?" Lina looked at Zel in confuison.

"Nothing,"

"You idiot. You're supposed to change you're clothes when you get out of the snow! It's w-a-t-e-r,"

"Change into what?"

Lina paused a moment then dissapeard into the darkness.

"Lina?"

"OW!"

"What happened?!"

"Found the dryer," Lina came back a second later rubbing her hip and carrying a pair of black pants "Here," she shoved then at Zel angrily.

"What no shirt?"

Lina glared at him as though daring him to ask her to go back.

"That's okay," Zel squeaked taking the pants.

"That's what I thought,"

"Do you mind?" Zel had shed the blanket and didn't particullarly like the idea of Lina watching him strip.

Lina grumbled something but walked to the sofa, her back to him. Lina rubbed her arms. She was begining to feel the cold again now that she had been away from the fire.

"Who's pants are these?" Zel sat wrapping himself in the comforter again.

Lina hurried back over to the fire "I dunno. Sylphiel's dads probobly, why?"

"Too big," Zel took another sip of the hot chacolate.

Lina shrugged. It was too late...early...whatever time it was. She yawned. The fire was warming her again and she felt sleep begin to overcome her "Uh,"

"Huh?" Zel felt Lina fall aginst him "Oh," gently he layed Lina on the ground so that her head rested on the pillow he had been using a long while ago. Sighing he loosened his grip on the comferter, he had no use for it now, the fire had pretty much gotten rid of the cold. Not that he would have noticed now anyway. Lina had forced him to remember. Zel let out a painful sigh and rested his head on his arms. Why did he have to love her? She couldn't love him. She loved Gourry. Zel put a hand on his arm, tracing the scars. It didn't help that he looked like some kind of monster either. Zel slammed his hand aginst the ground.

Lina awoke grogily, her eyes only halfway open after hearing the sound of something stikeing the floor. Without making a sound Lina looked towards Zel. His hand was still resting on the ground in a fist. Lina looked upwards a little more. The light from the fire eluminated Zel's face and body. Lina couldn't help but stare. He looked amazing in the glow of the fireplace, the light playing off his skin with the rise and fall of his chest. He was beautiful...but...his face was so sad. Lina frowned as she saw he was looking at the scars on his arm. They covered his entire body, as far as she could tell but Lina could really care less. Why was he so discusted by his own apperance? Lina closed her eyes and gently reached forward from where she lay and rested her hand on his "Stop it," she whispered and then drifted into unconciousness.

Zel was startled by her touch and looked at her hand with discomfort. He wanted leave right then and there. He wanted to move...but couldn't...Zel closed his eyes and without daring to remove Lina's hand settled into a troubled sleep.

Wow these last few chapters have been way to short. Oh well hopefully they'll improve length wise with my next chapters. Please keep reviewing...wow...I say that enough. Note to self stop repeating yourself. I just repeated self...ugh...Talking too much now.


	15. Snow Day or My Kyuusei And My Kageri

Chapter Fifteen

"Uh," Sylphiel opened her eyes. Gently she stretched her arms and spread her fingers, arching her back and reaching out her legs. Sleepily she peaked out of her goose-down comforter and gave a squeak. It was freezing! Bringing her blanket close Sylphiel looked to see how Xelloss was handling this blizzard and...hit the door..."Ow!" Sylphiel rubbed her nose "What?!" Quickly she rose, forgetting the cold and threw open the door. Sylphiel approached the bed speechless and then smiled. Both Filia and Xelloss lay there sleeping. Filia slept on her side her head resting on Xelloss's chest while one of his arms was wrapped around her body. A blanket came to Filia's shoulder. Sylphiel didn't have the heart to wake them and slowly, as not to disturb their slumber, crept from the room and once more closed the door. Now Sylphiel mad her way downstairs. She was still in a sort of a dream state as she approached Lina and Zel at the fireplace. The logs shifted as a few dieing sparks took flight. Zelgadiss was curled against the coffee table in a light sleep. Lina lay beside him, stretched out, one of her hands resting on his. A blanket was strewn across the floor, partially covering both of them. Sylphiel took a step towards the kitchen and looked towards Zel as instantly he awoke "Sorry," she said.

"What time is it?!" Zel looked around for a clock.

"Hm?" Sylphiel checked the clock on the stove "Six. Want anything?"

"Coffee," Zel rose, taking the sofa throw over in hand and wrapping it around his slender body.

"Well good morning," Sylphiel smiled at his groggy expression and laughed.

Zel said something under his breath as he sat at the table, that Sylphiel couldn't make out.

"Well coffee will take a second," she said amused by his current disposition.

It was seven when Lina at last was conscious.

"Good morning," Sylphiel said cheerfully, so cheerfully in fact that it made Lina wince.

"I know," Zel said from the table, now fully clothed, as Sylphiel swept past "It's a little creepy...but...," he sipped his coffee.

Lina looked at him through one eye, this one only halfway open. There was no way in hell she would get up now. Nothing could ease the pain of those first few minutes when you wake before your time.

Zel motioned to the stove "Sylphiel cooked,"

Ah, the painkillers had arrived.

BANG! Filia and Xelloss where awakened by the sound of "Lina Vs. the heat of the oven Round 1". 

"Mmm," Xelloss tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, forgetting momentarily where he was.

Filia opened her eyes slowly. It was too early "Huh?" Filia heard Xelloss groan. Memories of the night before flooded into her mind. What had she been thinking?! She had a boyfriend! This was Xelloss! She didn't love Xelloss...did she...?

Xelloss gave another moan, eyes still closed, as the clouds moved out of the path of the sun and brightened the room.

Filia stifled a laugh and felt suddenly what she had come over her the night before "I guess I do," Filia smiled and reached for his hand, intertwine her fingers in his.

"Huh?" Xelloss opened his eyes and saw Filia. It took him a moment to actually come to his senses. Xelloss tightened his hand on hers and then realized how early it was and that the sun was in his eyes "Too early," he whined and then rolled onto his side, Filia going over with him.

"Ya!" Filia was caught off guard by the sudden movement. Then she laughed "Come on," she giggled poking at Xelloss who had pulled the pillow over his face "Over we go," Filia put her hands on his shoulders, using her weight to push him over so that now he lay on his back again and she on top of him "We have school,"

"School?!" Xelloss sat up suddenly sending Filia tumbling backwards.

"Ya!" Filia rolled onto her back on the other end of the bed and laughed "Oh Gawd. Remind me never to try and wake you up again,"

By the time both Filia and Xelloss had actually made it out the door they had both lost all will to be conscious.

"So anyway...I think..." Lina was just finishing off the last of the pancakes when she saw Filia and Xelloss coming down the stairs.

"What?" Zel knew something was wrong. Lina had actually stopped in mid bite. Lina didn't just leave food lying around! Then he saw what she was staring at.

"Oh no," Xelloss headed towards the door, he didn't want to explain the situation between he and Filia at the moment...it was too early in the morning...

Filia looked at Lina and Zel then to Xelloss opening the door. Escape? Interigation? Escape? Interigation? The answer would have been simple had Xelloss not ran back into the house rubbing his arms, now _fully_ awake and _completely_ alert "Snow!" he managed.

Lina and Zelgadiss continued to stare making Filia feel much to uncomforatable "Forget it, snow day," remembering where Sylphiel's family kept jackets she grabbed two from the downstairs closet and still in a hurry ran from the house dragging Xelloss with her.

K-chan walked down the street yawning. She hadn't expected that yesterday...who woulda guessed that guy she had ran into in the street would have been her the new student in her...her...whatever that period was that she used as a much desearved naptime? He hadn't seemed thrilled to see her either. She couldn't blame him. If some guy had offered to be _her_ one and only, to do whatever she said, to be totaly and utterly subserviant to her she would have...hey...wait? What was he mad about?! Why-why if she saw him now she would just give him a piece of her mind!

As if on cue the magenta haired teen came running down the sidewalk "Fuyu!" He shouted. He looked abselutely furious and was running straight at her?!

Oh no! _I take it back! I don't wanna give him a piece of my mind! I need it all! I like it where it is!_, K-chan sheilded herself.

"Fuyu!" The man came to a stop before her and K-chan noticed was looking behind her. She then noticed two gloved hands on her shoulders.

Whoever was holding her shoulders laughed "What?" the voice was that of a male and was brimming with false innocence.

"Can you just stop this?!" The "magenta teen" had yet to notice K-chan whose eyes were wide.

"Stop what?!" he laughed and suddenly K-chan felt a chill "Aki let me have my fun,"

"Fun?!" K-chan tried to pull away "Hey now!"

The man holding her laughed at her words and dipped her back so that he could see her face. His skin was pale and strange in contrast to his black gloves and trenchcoat. His white hair came to mid-back, a few stands blowing into his face in the wind "I'm sorry dear but that's not what I meant...but if you insist...Wait do I know you?" He put his head to one side in his question.

K-chan opened her mouth in horror at his rude comment and raised a hand to slap him.

"Ah!" The "magenta teen" caught her hand before if struck the pale young man "I wouldn't do that," he suddenly realized who she was.

"Oh!" K-chan lashed out in anger at the "magenta teen" landing a good punch squarely in his jaw.

"Ah!" He stumbled back, rubbing his jaw and squeazing his eyes shut in pain.

"Thank you miss," the man rested a hand on the side of her face and smiled.

K-chan found herself smileing back...though she wasn't sure why...

Gently he released her and bowed deeply "My name is Fuyu,"

"K-k-chan," she could hardly get a syllable out.

"K-chan?" He studied her face "That won't do? What is your full name luv?"

"Ah," K-chan's mouth just kind of dropped and she wavered not sure of what to say.

Fuyu took both her hands in his gloved ones and held them to his chest "Very well my Kyuusei. Until we meet again," laughing he ran away and dissapeared from site.

"Ah," the "magenta teen" at last confronted K-chan after a painful cracking of his jaw "No!" He saw that Fuyu had ran away and glared at K-chan "You," he spoke with loathing as the girl faced him though his voice seemed unaccustomed to a tone this harsh.

"Huh? YOU!" K-chan returned the glare "YOU STOPPED ME FROM HITTING HIM!"

"You let him get away! You practically defended him!"

K-chan was silent...he...he was right.

"I'm sorry," the "magenta teen" lowered his eyes "My name is Aki. Please excuse my behavior,"

"K-chan," the girl's voice was far from kind.

"K-chan?" Aki frowned at the name "Do you have a proper name?"

"No," K-chan snapped.

"Very well my Kageri," and with that he ran after Fuyu disapeariing after a moment as well.

It took K-chan a moment to react "HEY! What do you mean kageri?!" K-chan sniffed "I am not,"

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was really busy with school and writer's block and what-not? A little side note here on the Japanese used in this fic (only nickname wise)

Kyuusei: Savior.

Kageri: a rain cloud over someone's happiness, shade, gloom.

Some of the origional characters in this fic have Japanese names...er...well Japanese words for names but that is unimportant.


	16. Keeping My Eyes Shut or If You Have Any ...

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but what with Thanksgiving-Happy Thanksgiving by the way-I was on the road and computerless. Well now I'm back and reunited with my computer. I swear I almost heard heavenly voices as I stepped into my room and saw my beautiful computer sitting there.

It was Thursday by the time the snow had melted. Now everyone had gone back to public transportation "Hello Mr. Zelgadiss," Sylphiel sat behind Xelloss and Filia, the three had been deep in conversation when Zel had boarded the bus.

"Hi," Zel took the seat beside her and then looked from her to Filia "I thought you two had a car,"

"Too icy," Sylphiel said pointing to the road.

"My mother won't allow me," Filia said, she too motioning to the roads.

Xelloss looked dreamily out the window. Once the ice melted away maybe...

"Yes Xelloss I'll drive you to school,"

"Hehe..."

The bus stopped at another bus stop and both Lina and Gourry boarded.

Zel averted his gaze from the two, looking out the window hurriedly.

"Um," Gourry stumbled around the seats and then took the one behind Sylphiel as Lina sat behind Zel.

Sylphiel squeezed her eyes shut. All she wanted to do was move. She couldn't take this. It almost seemed as though everyone had someone...

Lina looked around "Hey where's K-chan?"...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" K-chan couldn't believe she missed the bus. Infuriated the teen threw her book bag to the ground and stomped on it. This was horrible! Things couldn't get any worse!

"YE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FUYU SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

Suddenly a black blur sped by and K-chan was doused with ice and freezing water.

"HEY!" She heard something skid to a stop somewhere down the street "That was my Kyuusei!"

"NO! Don't! What no! What are you-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

K-chan stood wide-eyed as a black convertible came flying down the road in reverse.

"Kyuusei!" Fuyu sat at the wheel waving and Aki beside him looked angry and a tad windswept. His hands were clutching at the dashboard and his eyes were glued to the road.

"H-hi," K-chan waved weakly back, dripping.

"Awwwwww you're wet," Fuyu tilted his head to one side and frowned.

"You did it," Aki muttered loosening his grip on the dashboard.

"Did you miss the bus?" Fuyu asked ignoring Aki.

K-chan nodded.

"Then you can ride with us," Fuyu smiled.

"Oh no! Kageri cannot ride with us!" Aki was silenced as Fuyu slid an arm under the teen's legs and flipped him into the back seat "Ack!"

Hesitantly K-chan slid into the black leather upholstery seats. Normally K-chan wouldn't have hesitated to give some man offering to drive her to school after soaking her the third-finger-salute but...K-chan sighed...

"I can't believe you picked her up," Aki leaned against the armrest between the two front seats as Fuyu started the car again although this time not driving as quickly.

"Oh shutup," K-chan gave him a smart rap on the head.

"Ow," Aki fumed and lowered his head sighing he looked to the sky "Fuyu I believe the Kageri would prefer the top up,"

K-chan frowned at his choice of words but had to admit she was beginning to catch a chill. Cold air after being doused with cold water was not an ideal combination.

"Yoroshii," Fuyu sighed and reluctantly reached his gloved hand toward an assortment of buttons "Er," Fuyu shrugged and the top began to slowly come over their heads although K-chan never saw him so much as touch a button.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the high school "We're going to be late," Aki said looking at the clock on the radio.

"Fine then," Fuyu swiveled the wheel and pulled into the parking lot so that he avoided the line "Go on,"

"Thanks for the ride," K-chan blushed and began to open the car door.

"Farewell my Kyuusei," Fuyu smiled bidding her goodbye once more.

"Wait," K-chan's shyness dissipated momentarily "You don't go to school here?"

Fuyu seemed amused by the suggestion and began to laugh.

K-chan blushed...if he was Aki's father she would just die..."How old are you?"

Still smiling Fuyu closed his eyes and nodded towards Aki as though his movement answered her question.

Aki rolled his eyes "He's my age. Now we're going to be late,"

K-chan's curiosity was in full swing "Then why don't you go to school here?"

Fuyu opened his eyes and this time any amusement was gone. A look of sadness came over him and K-chan automatically dug her nails into her palm for bringing up an obviously tender subject.

"I-" suddenly she was pushed forward.

"Come on," Aki pushed her forward gently "We're going to be late," he urged.

How could he be so insensitive? I mean what-K-chan looked to the car and was startled to see that Aki had fallen back.

_Damnit_, Aki winced as K-chan spoke _Not again_, he could only image the look on Fuyu's face right now. That was enough "Come on," Aki pushed her forward "We're going to be late," Aki moved the car door open wider as K-chan walked on believing he to be right behind her and then slid into the seat.

"I don't need your pity," Fuyu rested his forehead against the his hands which rested on the steering wheel.

"Do I look like I'm pitying you?" Aki looked ahead calmly.

Fuyu opened one eye and looked to Aki then closed his eyes once more "I don't need your help. I really don't even really need you around either,"

Aki wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Leave," Fuyu buried his face in his arms further.

"In which sense?" Aki was surprised Fuyu hadn't gotten rid of him long ago...or at least attempted to...

"Just get out of the car and go to school you idiot," Fuyu looked at Aki from where he rested his head once more.

"All right," Aki pushed the car door open further.

"A nuisance," Fuyu muttered into his arms.

"I'm sorry...but Fuyu...If you plan to take my life I pray you do it soon. If you have any humanity you will not toy with my life as you have so many others," and with that he slammed the car door behind him.

Fuyu cracked a weak smile as he watched Aki walk away "Oh such heartfelt words," he said sarcastically and the more seriously "Humanity?...Heh...please,"

I'm sorry this chapter didn't really focus around the main cast but I need to develop some other characters as well. They'll play a major part in this later on. This chapter was far too short. Oh well. Please continue reading.


	17. Human Ping-pong or Those Unwelcome Guest...

Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Okay your authoress is not in a good mood. In fact she is very depressed after finishing the anime series Cowboy Bebop. I might have to take a little break(not long mind you) from this fic to write an angsty one just so I don't totally desensitize any of my readers by taking my depression out on this fic. Well anyway here we go with another chapter.

It was break time and Lina and Gourry had already gone to their class while Zel and Sylphiel had never shown up to begin with. Filia was trying to finish her homework (she was very embarrassed for having forgotten it the night before and didn't like the idea of loosing the respect of her teachers by finishing it up in class) and Xelloss just didn't feel like going to class yet.

"Done!" Filia said happily extending her paper to look it over "Now I have to get to class,"

"But," Xelloss looked at the clock confused "We've got six minutes,"

"Exactly that's why-" Filia rolled her eyes "Fine," laughing she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "I suppose I can be 'fashionably' late to class,"

Xelloss looked surprised by both her action and words.

Filia smiled and kissed him again.

"What are you doing?!" Filia was drawn away by a familiar voice behind them. Oh no. Filia suddenly remembered one crucial thing she had forgotten to do.

"Ah," Filia looked to her former boyfriend apologetically "I suppose I lied last time we talked huh?" Filia bit her bottom lip "I'm er...well...I don't think our relationship is going to work out and-uh-well you see-" Filia's words trailed off as she was knocked off balance by the force of the jock's hand slamming across her face. Xelloss stood, furious but Filia got there first...

"SHE HIT HIM WITH HER MACE?!" Lina stared at K-chan in disbelief.

"Yeah they said he just went like a pingpong ball down the hallway and it's true! I was coming into the main hallway when he went flying past!" K-chan was sitting at a lunch table with a paper basket of fries and chicken which had barely been touched "He just went bouncin' off the walls! I mean it was...it was...cool," K-chan took a bight of one of her chicken fingers and then another only to place it back on her plate ready for more conversation.

"But I mean what'd they do with Filia?" Lina looked around the table where only K-chan; Zel, Gourry, Sylphiel, and herself were seated.

"Took her off in a cop car and Xelloss too because he witnessed it. No one thinks they'll be able to do much though. I mean not too many people where on the main hallway then and who would buy that some seven-teen-year-old girl shot some guy all the way down the hall. The story isn't believable in the least," K-chan yawned "Ugh sleepy,"

"I take it this means that Ms. Filia won't be at work tonight," Sylphiel stared at her sub sandwich.

"You know haven't been back to that antique shop for a long while," Zelgadiss realized.

"Oh," Lina's eyes widened. He was right. They hadn't really been back to Sam's since that night. She wouldn't be angry...would she?...

"You owe me more manual labor," Ms. Taseb said nonchalantly holding a silver lighter in loosely in her grip.

Sylphiel nodded and simply waited for instructions Lina on the other hand had some problems with this "Now look we-"

Zel clapped a hand over her mouth "We are happy to help," Zel pulled Lina back a few steps then hissed "Don't push it she can do worse,"

Lina muttered something and removed his hand angrily "Fine,"

"Good," Sam pointed to various locations in the room "And you'll work there, and you'll work there, and you'll clean up whatever the hell that shit is, oh and you can rebuild that,"

"She sounds a little too enthusiastic about all that," K-chan said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Gourry. Neither of them had to work but had tagged along for "emotional" support. In other words they where there to be a noble pain in the ass. Well at least K-chan was.

Gourry didn't say much of anything and instead looked around the room in wonder.

K-chan looked the blonde over "Hey why don't you go pick something that costs an ungodly amount of money so that you have to work here too," she said jubilantly smiling falsely.

"Huh?" Gourry looked at her confused "Alright?"

K-chan blinked "My you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Hey," Gourry understood that much.

"What? You undermine my ideas of the ideal couple and expect me to be kind?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah that's what I thought," Gourry looked a little saddened and K-chan couldn't help but laugh "Whoo," shaking her head K-chan patted Gourry on the back "You're a teddy-bear-adorable you know that?"

Gourry watched her walk to the back of a shop...she scared him...Shrugging he followed to sit beside her, unsure of where else to go, stopping along the way to give Lina a quick kiss and then taking his seat beside K-chan on the steps to the hallway.

"You hamster brained bastard," K-chan didn't even bother to make eye contact.

"What?!"

Zel crouched in the corner busying himself with dusting. He should be used to the fact that Lina was with Gourry now...but he couldn't...But why the hell not?! Zel clenched a fist and rested his head on the shelf _Man I'm doing this way to much_, closing his eyes he sighed and felt his shoulders tense.

"Zelgadiss you have spent twenty minutes on dusting that same shelf!" Zelas's voice came from the front desk.

"Sorry," Zel straightened and felt his face go red. Oh how he loathed this store.

Zelas tapped her cigarette on the counter as she watched the teens clean the store. This was taking much too long. They should have their memories back by now shouldn't they? Shabranigto could be reborn at any time! Zelas slammed the butt of her cigarette onto the desk "Keep cleaning," she said looking away from the lot of them. They were going to be the death of her...or bring on ulcers...or something equally horrible "Oh," Zelas groaned as she walked down the hallway and into her bedroom "Damn this world," she collapsed on her bed. Why did everything always have to go wrong? She wanted to go home! Zelas rested her hands on her ribcage. She sounded like a child! All this talk of homesickness. Rubbish. She was the Beastmaster for crying out loud! Zelas closed her eyes. It was more than that she knew it. There was Akushou. Why did _he_ of all people have to follow her. If it had only been anyone else...if it had only been _anyone_ taken care of it but...Zelas sighed again , the sigh becoming a pain filled moan "Akushou,"

"Yes?"

Zelas's eyes opened in a rush and she looked to her right to see Aku lying beside her on the bed. Zelas let out an angered cry and kicked at him "What are you doing here?!" Zelas stood...well actually laid her ground...she wasn't about to move when he was the one intruding on her.

"I thought I'd just tell you that we know where Shabranigto is hiding," he said this teasingly smiling, still lying on the bed.

Zelas sat up quickly "Don't go near it!" her voice was harsh.

"Haven't we been over this already?" Akushou closed his eyes and put his arms under his bed.

"Aku I'm serious, don't," the harshness in her voice had melted away into concern, making her voice sound strange.

"Oh please," Akushou looked at her angrily "You can't possibly convince me that you care if I live or die...not really..."

"Aku," Zelas sounded hurt.

"Oh and by the way," Aku stood "The Shiji are with those six you brought," Aku pointed to the door "Right thrrooooouuugh there. There's no telling what they may do,"

"You bastard!" Zelas hurled a pillow at Akushou but with a laugh he was gone "What am I doing?!" how could she be so weak?! It was then that she recalled Aku's words "No!" Zelas leapt over the railing of the bed.

The chime of a bell reburverated off the walls of the small antique shop. Everyone looked towards the front door on instinct and K-chan stood. In the doorframe stood to familiar figures Aki and Fuyu but behind them...

"Oh this place is so cute," a blonde entered the shop. She wore a short flower patterned dress that exposed her thighs. Her eyes danced as she took in her surroundings.

"Yes," a girl of the same age entered. Her hair was a pale blue and her apparel a little more modest than the first blonde's. Her straight-leg genes and billowing blue shirt coming only a little above her knees.

"It makes me sick," the blonde's tone changed and she brought a cigarette and lighter to her mouth.

"You shouldn't say such things," the blue haired girl stepped through the threshold still looking about herself.

Sylphiel stepped forward "I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing-" the blonde looked to Fuyu "May we leave now?"

"If only," Fuyu stepped to the front desk.

"Do you need to see Sam?" Lina asked coming to the group, annoyed with their rudeness and holding her dusting cloth in one hand.

"Sam?" Aki looked to her confused.

"Well then who are you?" Lina folded her arms over her chest.

K-chan stepped forward "This is Fuyu and-" she motioned carelessly to Aki "That's Aki...he's a total asshole..."

The blonde laughed.

The blue haired girl stepped forward seeing as no one else was going to introduce her "My name is Haru," she bowed slightly, hands clasped in front of her legs.

"Kaki," the blonde stepped forward and bobbed her head in a rushed greeting.

"Ah," Lina shrugged and went back to her dusting "Oh well,"

"Oh well?" Fuyu scoffed "No introduction? So rude. So rude,"

"Fuyu," Haru hissed meekly, eyes glued to the floor.

"It's alright Haru," Kaki said with a smile, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Aki shook his head, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Fuyu's eyes flashed and angrily he flung back an arm sending Aki tumbling into one of the walls.

"Aki!" Haru rushed over as the everyone in the store looked up to see what was going on.

"Fuyu," Kaki shot the pale young man beside her a threatening look.

"I'm about to go get Sam," Lina warned tightening her grip on the rag as though it were a weapon.

"There's no need," Aki stood, brushing Haru away "She's coming,"

"OUT OF MY STORE!" came a furious voice "NOW!" Zelas appeared in the entrance of the hallway.

"Very well," Fuyu looked around the store once again "These people are useless anyway...heh...past life amnesia eh?" Fuyu laughed and left the way they had all entered, Kaki following him, and then Haru and Aki leaving last.

"That was..." Lina searched for the words "Well..."

"Goodbye," K-chan waved over her shoulder as hurriedly she ran from the room.

Okay I'll do my best to get out another chapter soon. Believe it or not I actually know where I'm going with this. Please keep R&Ring.


	18. At The Least or A True Reflection

Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Okay I haven't taken my break yet because I just finished planning one of the major events in this fic and I plan to put it into action either the chapter after this or the next. So...um...anyway onto the fic.

"Are you all right Aki?" Haru asked sweetly, stepping to Aki's side.

Fuyu rolled his eyes and tried to reach around Kaki who was leaning against the car door lighting a second cigarette.

"That was very rude," Haru narrowed her eyes.

Fuyu restrained himself from saying anything and pulled handle of the car door so that Kaki was forced to move.

Aki didn't say anything. 

"You don't see me throwing Haru into walls do you?" Kaki jerked at her skirt and upset about being moved walked to Aki.

"You've done it before," Fuyu rested his arms on the door looking to the group.

"Only once...and I apologized...I mean-" Haru moaned as Kaki began to ramble on.

"What she means is-" Haru interrupted the blonde "You two need to learn to get along,"

"Oh my, you sound like that purple thing on...on...that Earth show. You know the one with the flaming baby head," Kaki looked at Haru disappointed in her choice of words "What _she_ means is that you're going to get us all killed if you keep acting like children,"

This time both Fuyu and Aki rolled their eyes.

"Um,"

The group looked to the doorway to see K-chan who had probably been standing there for quite some time now.

"Kyuusei,"

"Kageri,"

"You know this girl?" Kaki walked to K-chan, looking her up and down as though she were an enemy.

"Of course," Fuyu smiled and crossed the sidewalk, taking K-chan by the arms "How are you luv?"

"F-fine," she stuttered _Great you came all the way out here just to make an idiot out of yourself. Wait...why did you come out here...?!_, K-chan couldn't take her eyes from his.

"You're kidding right?!" Kaki started to laugh and then walked to K-chan's side resting her hands on the teen's shoulders "Oh honey, it's not gonna work out,"

"Huh?" K-chan froze in embarrassment.

"Kaki!" Haru hissed, looking at her threateningly.

"What it's true," Kaki batted K-chan's hair dismissingly "She has a better chance with Aki,"

"Kaki!" It was Aki who spoke now.

Fuyu attempted to ignore them though not very successfully "I'm sorry my Kyuusei-"

Kaki began to laugh once more.

Fuyu clenched a fist and began to make his way towards the car.

"Fuyu wait!" Fuyu looked back startled and K-chan quickly lowered her voice along with her head "I-um-that is...maybe we could go to a movie or something..."

"I-" Fuyu shook his head then managed a smile, changing his tone "I'd love to," he extended a hand to K-chan and excitedly she took it.

"This is pathetic," Kaki looked to Haru "I feel sorry for that poor girl,"

"I feel sorry for Fuyu," Haru said as the two drove off leaving the three of them standing on the sidewalk.

"True," Kaki agreed.

"He'll be the death of us I know it. Well at the least that girl will be in a police station in the morning and complicate things drastically," Haru crossed her arms.

"No, at the least that girl will be dead in the morning," Kaki took Haru by the arm "C'mon let's go find another car,"

Aki stood where he was. What if she did die?

"Where's _he_ going?" Haru cut the cord under the stearing-wheel as she stared out the window.

"Oh where do you think?! Honestly," Kaki looked to the girl beside her "So who's driving?"

Zel walked from the store and into the cool night air, gingerly pulling his jacket closer to his body. He didn't want to stay around long enough to witness a goodnight kiss from Gourry to Lina. It seemed that Gourry would be joining them a work. A ...sword...This was _Needful Things_. Zelgadiss sighed.

"Hey Zel wait up!"

Zel looked to the store to see Lina running towards him.

"What's the deal here?! Why didn't you wait at the store?" Lina stopped at Zel's side panting. Zelgadiss said nothing and instead continued walking "Zel!"

"I'm sorry," Zel smiled weakly "I guess I forgot,"

"Forgot?!" Lina stepped onto the bridge and into the light of another street lamp.

"I said I was sorry," Zel tried to speed up. He hated this place. This was where it had all began.

"Wait," Lina stopped and leaned over the railing of the bridge.

_Great_, Zel leaned against the railing, his back to the water. He should just leave her there. He really should. Sighing again Zelgadiss, giving in, put his back to the road. There was nothing particularly magical when he looked at the lake tonight. Couples making out, trash in heaps on the shore the light only making this defilement all the more obvious. There was nothing...but...Something in the water caught Zel's eye. A creature with blue skin covered with what looked like stone. It's hair was a pale lavender and long ears ending in points...it was then that Zel realized this was his reflection..."Ah!" Zelgadiss's squeezed his eyes in pain as his mind was flooded with memories.

"Zel?!" Lina spun around to see Zelgadiss doubled over and barely able to stand "Zel?!" Lina caught her friend by her shoulders just in time as he lost any and all strength he had left "What's wrong?!" she cried now on her knees. Zel had collapsed, his head resting on her shoulder "Zel?" Lina moved her legs out beside her so that she could actually see Zelgadiss. Nervously she lowered Zel into her lap. He was unconscious but his breathing was steady. This relived Lina a bit. Trying to catch her breath Lina sat a little longer, brushing stray strands of hair from Zel's face absently. It was then that she sensed someone watching her. Looking to the side she saw Sam standing a few feet away, smiling.

"Sam! Zel, he-"

"He'll be all right," Sam began to walk away "Just get him home,"

Sorry about the length of this chapter but one there's something I have to cover in the next chapter that won't fit in this and no it's not going to be that event I was rambling on about before. If all goes well that should be the chapter after next. Please keep R&Ring!


	19. Alleyway or If I Could Only Remember

Chapter Nineteen

K-chan stepped from the theater, arm intertwined in Fuyu's "It's raining," K-chan said this with a smile and quickly stepped into the downpour "Let's go for a walk,"

Fuyu laughed at how spontaneous the girl was "Alright,"

K-chan was off before he agreed and Fuyu had to go into a jog just to catch up to her. She kept her face to the rain, allowing it to soak her face and neck. Her arms swung slightly, soaked as well, the droplets of rain sliding from the slick surface of her windbreaker. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her back and forehead and her camouflage pants where weighed down by the abundance of moisture in the air.

"Kyuusei," Fuyu spoke in an attempt to slow her down, taking her by the arm and pulling her so that her back was pressed against his body.

K-chan laughed and stopped, running her fingers over the leather of his gloves and the sleeves of his jacket "Let me go," she said playfully batting at his arm.

"Promise to walk at a normal pace?" Fuyu asked with a teasing smile.

"Possibly," K-chan gave crossed her arms and made herself look as though she were considering it seriously.

Fuyu released his arms from around here.

"Whew-hoo!" K-chan was off "Sucker!"

Fuyu laughed "Hey!" He ran after her weaving through the crowd of people as she had and down the sidewalk. At last she came to a stop in an alleyway. The alleyway was void of people but surprisingly broad, illuminated by the lamp light. Fuyu stepped onto the old-fashioned coble stone where K-chan was leaning against the bricks of one of the buildings that made up the passage "Finally," Fuyu leaned against the wall beside her "I do hope you're done,"

K-chan sighed and looked to the sky once more. The rain was falling harder than ever "Yes," extending her arms K-chan slid down the wall and into a sitting position. Fuyu followed her "Fuyu?" K-chan pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Hm?" Fuyu looked to the brunette, bending his knees a little so that he could fully lean against the wall.

"What's your relationship to Aki?" K-chan asked "I mean is he you're brother...a friend?..."

Fuyu paused a moment in thought "I suppose you could say he is my brother,"

K-chan nodded "Okay a little excess sibling rivalry going on then,"

"Huh?"

"That little Aki gets acquainted with the wall scene back at the antique shop,"

"Oh," Fuyu smiled weakly "Yeah...we...don't get along so wonderfully...in fact I don't believe we've ever really gotten along..."

K-chan moved tilted her head to the side resting it on her own shoulder. She would ask why they didn't get along but that would just be rude.

"Long story,"

"Huh?"

"I know that's what you're wondering and I'm not going to tell you,"

K-chan chewed on the side of her mouth in frustration. This amused Fuyu and gently he rested a hand on K-chan's shoulder then removing to beside her hand "I'm sorry if I said I shouldn't have that day when you drove me to school,"

"It's alright," Fuyu rested his hand on hers "I'm not going to explain that either though,"

K-chan repeated her earlier action.

"Neither will Aki,"

"But,"

Fuyu looked at her, studying her features seriously "Is that the only reason you wanted to come with me tonight?"

"No!" K-chan straightened "I won't say I wasn't curious but-"

Fuyu began to stand.

"Fuyu! If you must know I...don't really know..." K-chan was standing as well and Fuyu who had been walking had stopped "From what I've seen of you I just thought you were kind of sweet...save a few choice moments around Aki...and _very_ attractive,"

Fuyu looked genuinely surprised "Really?"

"Yeah," K-chan had used up all of her courage in that sentence but shrugging it off approached Fuyu nervously.

Fuyu froze his entire body tensing as he looked at her. There was a kind of hidden longing in his eyes as she looked back. He couldn't stand it any longer. Quickly he pulled away "Kyuusei please leave,"

"But," K-chan reached toward his cheek only to be thrown backwards before she touched his skin. K-chan's head struck against the opposite wall and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Fuyu felt his chest tighten and closing his eyes leaned to the wall and slid to the ground powerlessly.

"You knew it would happen," Aki stood siluetted against the distant streetlights, his hand still raised. Fuyu said nothing and instead suppressed a sob, allowing his head to loll to the side.

Aki walked toward K-chan, stopping to check her pulse and then nodding propped against the wall "Fuyu?" Aki approached the young man next. His voice changed to concern "Are you alright," Fuyu began to cry now, his tears vanishing in the rain and his shoulders shaking violently "Great," Aki muttered kneeling and pulling Fuyu's trench coat aside. Palm extended Aki pressed his hand against Fuyu's chest. Fuyu's back went into an arch and a blinding bluish light coursed into Aki's hand, traveling through his arm and then body. Fuyu's sobbing ceased and Aki let out a sharp cry. His eyes filled with tears and he tightened his down on Aki's shirt. The light at ast ended and a much dimmer and smaller light coursed from Aki and with the last of his strength he pushed himself from Fuyu and collapsed to the ground.

"Uh," Fuyu opened his eyes as the dim glow of different oranges and reds vanished from his body "Aki," his voice was angered as he saw the teen unconscious on the stone...and then..."K-chan?!" Quickly he rushed to her side and with a sigh of relief realized she was all right although a bit of blood stained the wall and cobblestone around her.

"Way to go,"

Fuyu looked up to see a woman. Her hair was a bright red and her eyes green. Her lips were full and her lashes long. She wore a dress of red silk that was dry despite the rain. An embroidered shawl was draped over her shoulders and soft shoes of the same red silk covered her feet.

"I believe I warned you of this," the woman said, her voice like sweet honey but her expression firm.

"How long have you been here?" Fuyu looked almost frightened, still kneeling on the ground.

"Long enough...as soon as you reached this place...We followed Aki," the woman looked to the young man lying on the ground "I'll take K-chan back to the store. Take your brother home," and then she was gone and K-chan as well.

Fuyu stared for a moment and then stood walking to Aki "You idiot," he sighed gathering the teen in his arms and then looking from left to right phased away.

"Bad form Fuyu," Akushou stood in the center of the large, dome shaped black room as Fuyu suddenly appeared.

"Lord-I-"

Akushou smiled "It's alright...I trust you have learned your lesson Fuyu?..."

Fuyu lowered his eyes and nodded.

Akushou nodded as well and then phased from the room.

Fuyu stood for a moment longer then looked quickly at Aki who was still unconscious in his arms. Sighing he walked towards one of the walls. An arch formed, pillars of a blackish stone formed, carvings of demon like beings etched in the side. Fuyu's eyes flashed and the doors flew open. He stepped inside the doors closing behind him. The room was fairly large nothing really defining about it. An elegant four-poster bed was in one of the far corners, the posts looked as though they were ebony looked as though it had melted into the ceiling, the two combined as though another elaborate sculpture. A table sat in the far corner, dark in color as well, several chairs scattered around it. That was all in the room save several oil lamps that lit the room, suspended in mid air. Fuyu laid Aki carelessly on the bed "Idiot," he repeated under his breath "Ugh," he pulled away from the bed and took a step towards the double doors.

Aki let out a sharp cry and jerked violently.

"Aki?!" Fuyu turned quickly to the bed and seeing Aki's chest rise and fall let out a sigh of relief. With another quick glance he looked back to the door. Fuyu sighed again, this time in annoyance, and turning to the other wall crossed the room "I hope you're happy," he said dragging one of the chairs across the room and addressing Aki even though he knew he couldn't hear him "I'm not going to get _any_ sleep because of your sorry ass," Fuyu sat, crossing his arms and glancing threateningly at Aki with every other word. Aki moaned again and Fuyu's hard stare softened and became shadowed with concern "You better not have killed yourself,"

Zel let out a breath as he opened his eyes "What?" he looked around, he was lying in his bed and looking to the window he realized it was still night. What had happened? Zel tried to remember. The last thing he could recall was standing on the bridge with Lina and then...Zelgadiss sat up with a start. What had he seen?! He had seen himself but not as he was now and not where he was now. He hadn't seen much...he remembered seeing a glimpse of Lina and someone else...

"Zel?" Rezo opened the door a bit and looked in "Oh your awake," smiling slightly he switched on the light and then seeing Zel-"Are you all right?"

Zel placed a hand to his chest as if in a futile attempt to slow the pace of his heart "Yeah...I'm fine..." Zel put a hand to his brow and closed his eyes.

Rezo looked skeptical.

This was not going well. Zel looked to Rezo through one open eye, still cradling his head in his hands "Really," Zel made a quick motion with his hand "Go shoo...if it's as late as I think it is I need to get to sleep..."

"Oh you're _not_ going to school tomorrow,"

"WHAT?!" Zel _had_ to talk to Lina.

"Oh yeah-I just passed out on a bridge for no apparent reason. I want to go to school right away so K-chan can brutally tackle me," Rezo mocked his voice deadpan and then added-"Thank God it was Lina on the bridge and not..._her_..."

Zelgadiss was about to object when a wave of dizziness overcame him and he was forced to lye back down on the pillows.

"See," Rezo smiled triumphantly and switched the light back off, closing the door "Good night,"

"'Night," Zel muttered angrily and looking from his current apparel of street clothes and then to the drawr gave it up. Zelgadiss closed his eyes and then thought again to his "dream". What...who...had he seen. He could have sworn he had seen Rezo.

"If you so much as move during the night I'm throwing you out on the street," Zelas pointed at the sleeping form of K-chan on the antique daybed out in the main room of the store. K-chan moaned and rolled over in her sleep "Yeah that's what I thought," Zelas pulled down the sleeves of her intriqet woven, silken, night gown and crossed the distance from the hall to her bedroom. Yawning she pushed open her door and entered only to once more see..."Akushou,"

"What do you want?" He sat at the end of her bed, his head bowed and shoulders hunched.

"What do you mean?" Zelas demanded "I never-"

"You called me here Zelas," his voice sounded surprisingly weak.

Zelas realized what he meant. She _had_ called him...though by accident...she hadn't stopped thinking about him since he had left her room the last time. Actually she hadn't stopped thinking about him since...

"What do you want?!"

"I didn't mean to..." Zelas moved foreword her white gown billowing behind her.

Akushou looked to her and suddenly Zelas felt her heart move to her throat as she remembered...everything..."Akushou...I..."

Aku looked away.

Zelas took a sharp breath in as she saw her necklace. Hurriedly she stuffed it into her neckline "Aku I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

Akushou stood angered "You knew what you were doing! You can't convince me otherwise! You can't even convince yourself,"

"You're right," Zelas admitted "But I never wanted to,"

Akushou was even angrier "But you did!"

"But-"

"-but you could have stopped yourself,"

Zelas turned on him now "You would rather me be-"

Akushou looked away once more.

"Gods I hate you!" she pushed Aku with a burst of force into the wall "Do you know how rarely I show kindness to-"

Akushou had slid to the ground, his knees drawn up and his head bowed. He was frightened...by her words...but not because of their meaning or that she was saying now. He remembered as well. Zelas felt a rush of guilt "Akushou I'm so sorry," she stepped forward, afraid to touch him.

Akushou bowed his head further, burying his face in his arms.

"Akushou," she cautiously reached for him.

"I've got to leave," Aku swept past her and then was gone.

Again.

Zelas watched Aku vanish and then felt her own salty tears pour onto her cheeks. It had been so long since she had cried though she remembered the last time clearly. Still sobbing she fell to her bed, tears now spilling onto the pillows and her silken sheets twisting around her body as she struggled to overcome her sobbing...until at last she cried herself to a restless sleep...

Um who votes I change the secondary genre from comedy to drama because there hasn't been anything really comical since the first chapter...well...anyway. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been REALLY busy and I've had buy-back(it's an after school program where I live that you have to attend if you miss more than four days of school...unfortunately for me I was so unlucky to miss five...I now have to attend buy-back for three days from three-thirty to five-fifteen) that and I have a few projects coming up. Well the next chapter should be the one I've promised. It'll be a bit long...and...er it might take a while. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Please R&R!


	20. In The Heart or Hired Help

Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: Well I didn't get to write yesterday so let's try this now. Let's see it's one of those days of the week...hehehe...er. Well I think it's Wednesday. Anyway this fic might take a while as I said before. I'm trying to get through an entire explanation in one chapter so please bear with me. Wait what the hell am I talking about by the time you read this the chapter will have been posted. Ah well you get my point...I suppose...Before I begin however I would like to say a few things about the chapter. This of course doesn't take place during the present...for those of you who are incredibly slow on the uptake...and it won't involve any of the main characters (only two minors) but it is worth reading! In other words read this or else the rest of the fic and some of this fanfiction from earlier will make no sense. Well without further ado I shall get to the fic *WARNING!* This chapter is what earns part of this fic's R rating. There is are a few very graphic scenes of violence. Please R&R!

"What's wrong with me?" Zelas looked weakly across the room, cradling her head in her hands "Oh," she moaned and leaned into the cushioning of her thrown. Zelas extended a hand and tensed it. She couldn't-couldn't-

"You're weak aren't you?"

"W-who's there?!" Zelas demanded standing "Show yourself now and I'll consider allowing you to leave relatively unharmed," she didn't sound very convincing.

The voice laughed "Spare me. I wish not to harm you...I have come to help you..." the voice appeared suddenly, at first only a slight shimmer in the air and then an abnormal black shape. At last it solidified. It was a child. A girl. She couldn't have been older than five. She wore a blue, frilly dress made of a material that looked much like velvet. Her plump cheeks were rosy and her lashes long and curled. She looked almost angelic "You're weak aren't you?" She repeated her feet inches above the ground.

"Well aren't you observant...wait-who are you-?!" Zelas took a defensive stance.

The girl smiled sympathetically "You're so young,"

Zelas looked at her confused "I'll have you know I'm..."

The girl shook here head "Nevermind," she smiled "As I said I came to help you," knowing what Zelas was going to ask next she quickly added "My name is of no importance...but if you must call me something call me...call me Muse,"

"Alright then `Muse'," Zelas leaned back, falling into her chair "What have you come to warn me about," her words were mocking upsetting the girl.

"If you feel you do not need me I shall leave," Muse began to vanish once more.

"Wait!" Zelas's curiosity was up "Wait...what...what is your message,"

Muse smiled "So now you care do you?" She grinned letting out a childish giggle "Weeeeeeeeeell-" Muse began flying towards the door with an amazing speed.

"Hey!" Zelas ran after the girl, tearing across the room and out the door.

Muse suddenly stopped and it took Zelas a moment to slow as well. The girl had stopped before a gold framed mirror, one simply on the wall for decoration.

"And..." Zelas placed her hands on her hips "A mirror...yes it's a mirror. You can look at yourself in it short-stuff,"

The girl only smiled and raised a hand to the pane "Hear," her voice was low and soft as she waved her hand causing the glass to ripple like water.

Zelas drew closer, the annoyed look completely erased from her face. The face of another woman peered back at her. Her lips were curled in a sort of defiant smile. Her eyes had neither whites nor pupils and looked back at her completely black. Her neck was slender and her face pale. She had long black hair that was draped over one shoulder reveling a bare shoulder. Zelas couldn't explain it but...this woman frightened her...

Muse waved her hand again and Zelas's own face was visible, the woman was gone "Kaimei," Muse's face darkened and became quiet grim "She is a formable enemy,"

Zelas sat her oversized pack on a nearby rock and collapsed in exhaustion. Gently she tucked her knees into her body and reached towards the pack. This was horrible. Zelas drew a cigarette from her bag. Absently she willed the cigarette to light and was taken aback when it remained the same "Oh yeah," Zelas remembered what Muse had told her.:

"She is the Lord of Darkness. She controls the night and its inhabitants. Be wary for she has a special sort of power,"

"What's she going to do turn the lights out on me?"

"I wouldn't be so naive. She has the ability to take your power, to drain it if you will. She has taken all she needs from you, hence your current state,"

"What?! How?! How does the night pertain to stealing others powers?!"

"It doesn't. She was once a lower monster but her power is being enhanced. She located the Ukiyo and taken it,"

"The Ukiyo?"

"The item that holds such a power,"

"Why does she-"

"She wants to take her place as the Lord Of Nightmares. She is only after power...but an unspeakable one at that...She will soon have the power to do just that,"

"W-what-"

"There is no telling what she may do with that position once she obtains it,"

"What can I-"

"I'm glad to see you're concerned now. Luckily there are two Ukiyos and she has not yet located the second. Two Ukiyos will be needed if she is to drain the power of someone as strong as the Ruby-Eyed Shabranigto,"

"Let me guess I have to find the first Ukiyo before her,"

"Precisely but..."

"Well that shouldn't be terribly difficult I mean-"

"Terribly naive..."

"What?"

"It shall be harder than that,"

"You know where it is...correct?..."

"I...it's...here,"

"My heart?! Oh great this is one of those inner beauty bullshit type things isn't it?!"

"No!...You'd fail with flying colors if it were..."

"Hey!"

"It's near the heart...it's not in you don't worry...,"

"I wasn't...then who is it inside?..."

"That's who you need to find,"

"Do you have any hints?"

"All I know is that they live somewhere in the city of Nalrie,"

"That's it?!"

"Are there any physical characteristics?!"

"Ah...they'll have an unusually high healing rate around the chest..."

"...That works..."

"You can't just go around stabbing people!"

"...Why not?..."

"We're trying to save the world not increase its fatality rate!"

"Actually I'm trying to save myself,"

"Well whatever you're trying to save!"

"Is there anything else?"

"Well there's a greater chance it will be male...the Ukiyo steals energy they should have a fairly weak heart-wait that probably wears off partially by childhood since it only gathers energy in the years of formation...well hmmmmmmmmm,"

"All right I get the picture, you're clueless. Now what do I do once I find this person?"

"...Ah..."

"Kill them right?"

"...Yes..."

"All right no biggie. Okay now I'm having some trouble phasing so when I'm ready would you mind...just...zapping me there or something?"

"I...ah...can't do that,"

"Why the nine-hells not?!"

"Because my power only covers a...certain radius...and well that's out of my reach,"

"Where can you take me?"

"You might want to start packing your bags,"

Zelas muttered something inaudible under her breath and shoved the cigarette back into her pack. Where was she again? She was in a forest. Zelas looked around. The rays of the sun shone through the thick treetops and the birds were singing in shrill tones and Zelas found this all unbearable. Gently she brushed a wisp of hair from her face. Again she looked to the sky "At least there's one thing I can still do," Zelas dropped form the rock and shed her clothes. Folding carelessly she stuffed them into the bag and then went onto her hands and knees. Arching her back and neck she felt her shoulder blades give an unnerving CRACK as they moved closer together. There were more cracks as the joints of her hips and shoulders gave violent jerks. Fur encompassed her body and a tail shot from the small of her back There, that's better, Zelas walked to her bag and gave it a tug with her teeth.

"Are you quiet done yet?"

What?! Zelas looked to see Muse appear What do you want?!

"Nothing...just checking on you...I think you need...help..." Muse hopped forward, through the forest, the toe of one slippered foot after another padding against the ground as she went as though she were playing some magnificent game of hopscotch.

Wait! Zelas took the strap of her pack further into her mouth and ran after Muse on all fours What do you mean-Where are you going?!

"Here," Muse stopped near a giant spruce.

Zelas looked forward and saw him. He was sleeping in the cover of the spruce and a boulder several feet behind him. He couldn't have been terribly old though Zelas couldn't see his face as it was buried along with the rest of his torso in the soft coat of a giant gray wolf that looked much like a larger version of herself. The wolf was seemingly asleep as well, its body rising and falling with each breath bringing the young man's torso along with it. Zelas looked to Muse Is he the one?

"Is he in Nalrie?!"

Zelas's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I thought you weren't doing so well...and since I have other business to attend to I am not at the liberty to take you myself so..."

I need no guide! Zelas was offended. She was the Beastmaster!

"Well...fine..."

But a powerless one, one with no bearings at that Alright.

"That's what I thought," Muse began to fade.

Wait!

Muse reappeared "Yes?"

Can he use any types of magic or...

"...No..." Muse put a finger thoughtfully to her lips.

...Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Charming, who befriends animals and-

Muse again moved her fingers thoughtfully "Well from what I've observed...he...isn't perfect...but..." she shrugged and then changed the subject "Now change back and put on some clothes! Approaching him either like that or in the nude is sure to attract one of two possibilities neither of which will get him to help you," Muse waved then faded completely now.

Zelas looked to where she had been, atill annoyed, and then to the young man.

"There," Zelas slipped on her white shirt over her head and the tops of her pants. Pulling on her black, low-cut boots she took a step foreword and then realized something...the wolf wasn't asleep..."Hello?" Zelas took the chance that the young man was awake as well. She smiled as he moved to his back, his head still resting on the wolf. She still couldn't fully see his face from the angle but she saw the unhidden smile and unhidden dagger lying on his chest, his hands folded over it, loose but enough to use the weapon if necessary "How long have you known I was here?"

"When you approached," his sly smile remained unchanged "But I will admit I thought you to be an animal at first,"

"My, you're a light sleeper," Zelas returned his cunning smile and took a step forward. This obviously alarmed the young man because at once he sat up, holding the dagger in his right hand ready to strike if he came too close for his liking. Zelas could see his face now and the smile left her face. Never before had she seen a mortal quite like him. His smile was gone as well as he studied her warily and this allowed Zelas to see him all the more clearly. His features were almost masked by the proof of his travels, a fine brown dust staining his checks, but Zelas could easily see breathtaking beauty through this. His black hair fell to his waist currently ungroomed seeing as he had just woken. His hands were elegant although callused and bruised. He wore loose-fitting clothes of some course material Zelas didn't recognize. His pants fell well over his low cut boots, his shirt billowing out over his bent knees so that Zelas could see his slender figure as the wind pushed the fabric against his skin. But none of his other features could compare to his eyes. Zelas felt herself gasp as she saw them. They were black but perfectly clear though still mysterious, a light coursing through them as if he could see to her soul.

"Who are you?"

She was brought to reality as he spoke. The wolf had risen as well now and taken a defensive stance beside the young man "Is that really so important," Zelas forced her sly smile to return and spoke playfully. The wolf stepped in front of the young man and growled. What was this?! Why did this animal defy her?! Even if her powers were gone the animals should recognize her...shouldn't they...?

"Who are you?" The young man repeated laying a hand on the wolf. The wolf was calmed by his touch and its growl dissipated.

That wolf wasn't playing. Zelas didn't dare chance another step "Zelas," her smile was gone again and her tone was serious.

Gently he put pressure on the wolfs neck and reluctantly it laid before him so that he could see Zelas entirely "Well who do you work for Zelas?"

"Work for?!" Zelas sounded almost angry. This upset the wolf and he would have stood had the young man not put pressure to its neck for a second time. The wolf looked annoyed.

"Who are you leading?" He rephrased his first question.

"I'm leading no one!" She spat taking another step foreword. Wolf or no wolf she was going to give that guy a piece of her mind!

The young man stood and so did the wolf.

"Now look you-" Zelas took several more steps "a lot has happened lately and I'm not in the mood for a bastard like you to `cause anymore problems in my life-" the wolf didn't attack and for a moment she thought her theory of recognition had proved to be true nut it was looking with the young man to the trees opposite her.

"Damnit!" The young man looked angrily to Zelas.

"What di-" Zelas didn't have time to counter for at that moment lightly armored men poured from the cover of the trees. Zelas took a deep breath. She was too weak in her current state to fight like this. Quickly she tried to retreat from whence she came...only to be greeted by a dagger through the breast...

Zelas let out a low moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, you're awake,"

Zelas was startled by the voice and tried to sit up only to let out a cry of pain and then fall back.

"Watch it," the voice was far from stern or angry but in fact filled with concern.

"Huh?" Zelas raised her eyes and instantly saw the young man. He was looking purposefully at his hand that was holding a cool piece of cloth to her forehead, his right arm resting behind him.

"Er...I'm...sorry about before...but well..." the young man continued looking at what he was doing.

"W-what happened?" Zelas was thoroughly confused.

"One of the guards from...well Zeiln...I think...thought you were working with me and..." he motioned to her.

"Oh," Zelas remembered what had happened and quickly looked to her chest. It was bandaged well, strips of fabric tied from her shoulder so that more pressure would be held to the wound. A few more strips of cloth were tied over her breasts, though these looked quiet sloppy and rushed, there for...concealing...purposes. Zelas blushed violently and covered her upper body "Did you do this?!" she demanded.

The young man looked further away looking nervous and blushing as well "Do what?"

"This!"

"Ah...I..."

"You bandaged me?!"

The young man looked at her sternly "No," he motioned to the wolf curled up in the distance "She did," he said sarcastically.

"The least you could have done would have been to cover me with a blanket!" Zelas looked away from him.

The young man had taken any sarcasm from his voice "I tried to but it was hard enough just to bandage you,"

"What?"

The young man drew the blanket at her feet over her.

"AH!" another cry escaped Zelas's lips and the young man removed the blanket with an I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Oh shuttup," Zelas looked around. It was night. She could tell that much. A fire seemed to be burning a short distance, the wolf was sleeping beside it. Slowly she looked to the young man. He had gone back to pressing the fabric against her forehead. He looked tired and Zelas noticed he was shivering "Are you cold?" Zelas's voice was in wonder. She wasn't cold at all.

"Oh," the young man looked to her and then smiled, shaking his head "It's alright,"

Zelas looked back to the fire and then realized something "Have I been unconscious?"

"Yes," the young man continued his work.

"How long,"

"A long time...I'm really not sure..." he said this sincerely.

"About how long?"

"I don't know...several days...the blade was tipped with poison, you're lucky to be alive,"

Zelas ran the word over her tongue...Poison?...Wait poison could kill while she was a mortal! "Poison?!...How...how bad was it...you didn't have to..."

"Suck it out?! Oh Gods no! One you would most likely kill me and two sometimes it can only cause infection. In other words you would die very slowly and most likely in immense pain,"

"Oh," Zelas was a little speechless and it didn't help that he was addressing this as an almost trivial subject "What happened?"

"I let the poison run its course and well you ran a very high fever," he removed the cloth and put his hand to her forehead "It's gone down since then,"

Zelas looked to the fire. That would explain why they weren't very close to it "So you took care of me?"

The young man nodded yet again busy with the cloth.

"Why?"

He froze "Well..." he seemed to ponder her name for a moment "Zelas...I suppose a simple thank you would be asking too much,"

Zelas was of course angry with his tone "This was all you're fault! All I wanted was-"

"I'm sorry,"

Zelas watched him say this effortlessly then in ritualistic motion wrung the cloth. How could he-fatigue was overcoming her now. Her eyelids felt heavy and she wouldn't be conscious for much longer. She paused a moment then as if a compromise muttered "Thank you,"

Zelas moaned.

"Welcome back. I trust you're staying with us this time,"

Zelas looked around and at last saw the young man. He was sitting, leaning against a tree, head bowed. As far as she could tell it was still night...or the next night...Zelas tried to sit up again and after a moment of struggling found she could.

The young man looked up and smiled "I'll take that as a yes,"

His eyes were very red, causing Zelas to wonder if he had been looking after her this long "You never let me ask if you'd...h-...assist me,"

"Hm?" the young man's expression went serious.

"I...I...need a guide...you see...I'd like you to accompany me...if you know the way that is," Zelas tried not to look at him, she was embarrassed about this enough as it was.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Zelas's tone changed a bit and she looked at him angered.

"What will I be paid for leading you? I don't have time to just lead some girl by the hand and not get paid for it," the young man lowered his head again.

"Fine!" Zelas shouted drawing his attention a second time. She didn't really have any money. She had never really had any use for it. Whatever she had needed she had simply willed it to be there. However she did have a few things worth money with her "Here," she threw one of her golden bracelets to his feet.

The young man lifted and inspected the jewelry "That's it?" he asked after a moment.

Zelas was angered again but chose to surpress it "I'll give you more when you take me where I'm going,"

"Very well,"

"So I suppose that...thing is coming as well..." Zelas looked to the sleeping wolf beside the fire.

"Her name is Hiken not `That Thing' and yes she shall be accompying us," the young man's face was hidden again.

"Alright...and may I ask what your name is?..." Zelas tried to see his face.

"My name?" he sounded surprised that she cared "Akushou,"

"Akushou," Zelas repeated to herself.

"So where is it you want to go anyway?" Akushou asked this as though he didn't care either way.

Zelas flexed her knees trying to get rid of the soreness "Nalrie," She heard Akushou gasp for air "Is something wrong,"

It took him a moment to answer "No...no I mean...I can't take you,"

Zelas looked at him confused and again angered "Why not?!"

Akushou shook his head, his face still hidden "I just can't,"

Zelas jerked foreword almost hurting herself in the process "You have to take me! Look whatever you want I'll give you but after you take me I give you my word,"

Akushou was silent for a long while "Alright,"

Zelas smiled in relief. In truth she didn't think she would be able to so much as find her way to the nearest city without help and along the way it was very unlikely that she would meet anyone to help her who wasn't now trying to kill her that is "Can we leave now?"

"Now?" Akushou didn't move his head but didn't seem to thrilled about her question "Let's wait until morning alright? I'm...tired..."

Zelas nodded not sure how long he had actually been awake. Not wanting to go back to sleep herself Zelas stood and began to walk towards the fire. The cold had hit her and she wrapped the blanket that had been around her shoulders around her shoulders. Taking a step she looked to Akushou "Coming to the fire?" she received no answer and walked towards him now "Heeeellllllllllo?" Zelas looked at him sideways. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. He was asleep "Fine but you're going to freeze," Zelas said knowing he couldn't hear her. Of course...she wasn't going to find another guide so..."If I freeze I'm going to haunt you," carefully she wrapped her blanket around him.

"Ah!" he let out a short cry as the material touched his skin but didn't wake.

"Huh?" Zelas pulled back the blanket a bit "Way to go," she said bitterly taking his right arm in her hands and looking it over. His forearm had been bandaged but it had been done very sloppily. She unwrapped the bandages so as not to wake him Wait what am I being so careful about?! He's not waking up! Zelas took this realization as an opportunity to punch him in the wounded arm for his carelessness. Akushou let out another short cry but kept on sleeping Oh well It's not as if I need any more sleep, Zelas looked around and saw a pile of ripped fabric and a canteen where he had been caring for her. Opening the top of the canteen she poured some of the water onto the cloth At least he wasn't poisoned...wait...how can you tell?!...fever? Yeah fever...wait he would have been immobile before this...of course...you're not the brightest bird in the flock Zelas...er...But...um...what if...er...yeah see! No fever! Told ya so! Zelas made a face at herself and then touched the fabric to his arm causing him to jump and tense. Ignoring this Zelas continued. It looked as though someone had stabbed his arm and then dragged the blade. Zelas wrinkled her nose but callously shrugged it off and padded the cloth over his arm trying to clean it of any remaining traces of dried blood. Why was she going along with Muse's advice this easily. She needed a guide yes but how could she be sure she could trust him?! He was the reason she had been stabbed! Shrugging it off Zelas finished tieing the bandage and stood to face a growling Hiken "Oh come off it," Zelas put a cigarette in her mouth and then remembered she couldn't just light it with her powers. Trying to push Hiken aside and go move towards the fire. The wolf blocked her and arched it's back in a defensive stance "Look, I h-e-l-p-e-d him," she tried to move forward again only to witness Hiken repeat her action "Where's the trust? Now see here, I _need_ him so statistics say I'm not gonna kill him but I might kill you if you don't move over and let me through!" Hiken narrowed her eyes but slowly backed away "Good doggy," Zelas went to the flame, careful to make sure Hiken didn't push her in. To her relief the hellhound had curled into a sleeping position near Akushou. Nodding in approval the Beastmaster pushed her cigarette halfway into the flame and...watched it disenigrate...Oh this trip was going to be f-u-n.

Akushou moaned and opened his eyes. Groggily he scanned his surroundings.

"G'morning," Zelas said cheerfully, now fully clothed and frying a fish over the fire on a stick.

Akushou looked puzzled. She was being cheerful now?!

"Arurururururururuuuuuuuu!"

Akushou faced the sound "Oh," Akushou rose and approached the make-shift cage Hiken was trapped in.

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up and Hiken just didn't know his-"

"-Her-"

"-_her_ place,"

"You know," Akushou removed the log holding the wooden door in place "I might just quit if you keep picking on my best friend here," Hiken exited the cage with her head bowed.

"You know people would probably be good companions too," Zelas shoved a piece of burned fish into her mouth and then wrinkled her nose.

Akushou didn't look at her and instead gave the embarrassed wolf a pat on the head "Well I don't see any human companions with you,"

Zelas paused "Point taken," she dropped the overcooked fish and reached for another raw fish to cook.

"So," Akushou stood and walked over to the fire where she was sitting "The way I see it Nalrie is a few days ahead of here so-" Akushou took the stick from Zelas and smoldered out the flames as he talked "If we get started walking now-" Akushou looked at the fish that was now practically ash and rolled his eyes. Carefully and pulling back his hand a few times from he heat he pushed the fish off and onto the ground "-We should make it there before you kill Hiken," Akushou scoured another fish with the stick and placed it near the flame "Anyway, when you're ready to leave we can,"

Zelas kept starting angrily at _her_ fish. She caught that fish! She caught all those fish! And if anyone was going to burn those fish it was going to damn well be her!

Akushou pulled off a small piece of the fish and hesitantly tried it "Yeah-the trick is not to catch it on fire," he said in a deadpan voice taking the fish from the stick and handing it to Zelas.

Zelas looked angrily at the fish. It wasn't her fault if the fish just decided to ignite a lot...it wasn't as if she tried to destroy it...she just hadn't had a whole lot of experience in the cooking department.. Zelas picked at the fish as though it was poisoned and then looked to Hiken who was slowly approching the rest of her uncooked fish "Hey! Hey! Stay away from hat!" Zelas looked around wildly "Here!" she pushed some of the...rejected...fish toward her "Doggy want a well cooked fish?!"

"Ahem," Akushou took a fish for himself.

"I'm paying you...you don't get _my_ food..." Zelas snatched her fish back.

"You're not going to eat it all," Akushou looked sadly at the wasted food.

"That's besides the point...it's...the principle of the thing,"

"What principle is there is hording fish?!" Akushou tried to take a fish again.

"Well shows that I'm not just going to let you have _everything_ . I'm going to give you money and hold my ground. I'm stating I'm not a pushover,"

There was a long pause between the two "Okay well I'm gonna push you over into that fire if you don't give a damn fish," Akushou stated with a blank expression.

"No and that's fina-AH!-" Zelas felt herself jerked forward then back coming a little to close to the fire for her taste "Take the damn fish!"

"Look it's not like I'm going to push you off the ledge, you don't have to stay back there!" Akushou shouted back to Zelas who had been walking a good twenty feet behind him ever since the fish incident. The fact that they were walking along the edge of a rather steep mountain.

"I'm...looking at the scenery..." Zelas said though a little lamely.

"Come on stop coming up with bad excuses and walk!" Akushou paused where he stood.

Zelas looked as though she was thinking his words over then at last moved cautiously forward. Hiken promptly forced Zelas onto the other side of Akushou and away from where she was standing.

"Well at least now you're not lagging behind,"

Zelas crossed her arms as though she didn't care what he was saying. She was going to kill him. She owed him nothing when this was all over.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo why are you going to Nalrie anyway," Akushou asked awkwardly.

"Why?!" Zelas demanded looking at him over suspiciously.

"Geez...I was just trying to make small talk...but ya know it really doesn't matter...actually now it does...so why?" Akushou gave her an innocent smile.

Zelas kept looking ahead "I don't pay you to ask questions,"

"You don't pay me yet,"

"Well, if you must know I'm going there on business," Zelas raised her head a little.

"What kind of business," Akushou urged on.

"Death in the family," Zelas said in a grim tone knowing that would shut him up.

"Did you kill them?"

"I just said one of my relatives died! Have you no desentsy?!" Zelas stopped where she was.

"Well ignoring the fact that I'm a total stranger who was traveling with a wolf when you met him and ignoring to undeniable truth that on our fist encounter I was attached by a small militia...yes...it just seems to me that your not a very family oriented person," Akushou kept walking.

Zelas sighed and followed him onward "Well you're right I don't really...er...know any of my family,"

"Lucky,"

Zelas smiled "Oh, what? Family issues?"

"Yeah..." Akushou smiled back "In a sense...but you never answered my question,"

"Well if I just tell you won't have anything to annoy me with later now will you?"

"True." Akushou nodded sarcastically "I guess I'll just have to try harder next time,"

"It's my turn anyway," Zelas gave hima smug look.

"Your turn?" Akushou laughed "What's there to ask,"

"Where should I start," Zelas's voice was firm.

"Okay okay, the guards right?"

"That's a start," the Beastmaster nodded.

Akushou stopped walking forcing Zelas to face him. The young man smiled and emptied his pockets scattering the ground with gold pieces and jewelry "A common thief," he said raising his hands easily.

Zelas looked at him skeptically "Oh come on you were asleep when I found you. I think a thief would have a little more stealth,"

"You're missing three bracelets,"

Zelas looked at her arms and frowned "Fine...but you could have taken that while I was sleeping after that attack..."

"Fine, fine," Akushou quickly but carefully returned the gold and jewels to their in his pockets then walked past her and continued their hike up the mountain.

"So, really what did you do?" Zelas matched her pace to his.

"Alright look!" Akushou angrily faced her "Look if you don't believe me then there's nothing more I can tell you," He began to walk faster.

Zelas was actually curious now "Okay! You can keep all three bracelets you 'stole' if you can...erm...steal...my...dagger..."

Akushou waved his hands and shook his head motioning that he had no intention to do this.

Zelas put her hands on her hips "If you can find and steal it in five seconds I'll believe your story," Akushou was a good ten feet away and he had no clue where her dagger was! This would be simple!

"I'm not going to do it!" Akushou's voice almost broke.

"You can even keep the dagger. But if you can't you take me to that city for free and you tell me your story...look I'll even close my eyes...or are you lieing?..." Zelas smiled.

Akushou sighed "Alright," he crossed his arms, standing casually at his distance.

Zelas got ready to close her eyes "Okay...three...two...one..." she closed her eyes and began counting again "One...two...thre-"

"Got it," came a wavering voice.

Zelas's smile faded "Huh?"

Akushou had a hand to his nose as though it'd start bleeding any moment and wave the silver dagger. He was hunched over and looking a little pale.

Zelas stared at the dagger and then patted down her pants. That was it all right! She blanched now thinking that the inside thigh of her pant leg was not the best place to hide a dagger. Zelas swallowed hard. She wasn't going to be able to replace that bit of dignity...and it didn't seem as though Akushou would be able to replace that much blood...

"Can we leave now?" Akushou asked facing the opposite dirrection and speaking shakily.

Zelas opened her mouth to respond but paused "Well..." she chose her words carefully, nervous she'd say something that would make her situation even worse "I...believe you," yeah that was pretty damn bad.

"Thanks really..." Akushou kept his back to her "You don't know how much that means to me...truly,"

"Well you don't have to-"

"Zelas?" Akushou's tone changed.

"Huh?"

"Where's Hiken?"

Zelas looked around. She was no where to be found. She couldn't have just slipped off could she? Wait what did she care that wolf was a nuisance...but her hired help wouldn't work without her..."She could have gone ahead,"

Akushou shook his head but went onwards anyway.

"Ugh," Zelas followed him, again at her distance. The trail was only getting stepper and her legs were only giving out more "I don't suppose-" she silenced herself in embarrassment.

"What?" Akushou stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing," Zelas sighed taking a few more steps.

Akushou watched her huff and wheeze as she marched and stifled a laugh "Tired?"

"No," Zelas lied swinging her arms for momentum.

"We can rest," Akushou offered as Zelas went on past him.

"No, no need,"

Akushou walked past her effortlessly. She really wasn't going to stop. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "Well I'm tired," Akushou slowed his pace as if to prove a point "Do you mind if we rest?"

"Oh, well if you're that weak...I suppose so...just be glad I'm not taking this out of your pay," Zelas limped over to a wall of rock and sat "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," she sighed then looked suspiciously at Akushou who was still standing but looking off in the distance "I thought you were tired,"

"Oh!" Akushou threw another glance to the horizon but went to Zelas.

OKAY! I have come to a desecion that I will put this in pieces, their past I mean. I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long! I is now a whole other year! I really am sorry! I got writer's block for a bit and this fic sat around for a while until I just chose to publish it. I know this was so not worth the wait but I promise the next few chapters should be out fairly soon. Well please don't kill me! Oh and thanks Akai-Chan and Digi-Riven for the support! ^-^ hehehe I probably wouldn't have even gotten this far without people telling me to get my lazy ass working on this fic!...of course not as blunt as that...Oh, and the scene of violence hasn't come in this fic yet so all the angst fans out just hold on. Well I repeat: Please don't kill me and please, please review!


End file.
